A TARDIS and a Vault
by Tovie
Summary: the doctor gains a new companion a who seem a lot more then she appears hear her story as we introduce miss Kyle Aurora. 9/10/11 x Oc. Amy x Rory rating may change *ON Hiatus!*
1. Chapter 1

**The following is a non profit fan based story, doctor who BBC belongs to please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then the OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Yo what up people this is my first DW fic so try to be nice, and sorry about the grammar my hands type faster than my mind or it's the other way around either way I guess it doesn't really matter just so long as you can read right?…well enjoy!.**

**PS: OH! Before I forget my OC Kyle Aurora or the Keeper is a vault keeper the vaults she keeps are an alternate universe version of the artifact warehouses from warehouse 13 so technically this is kind of a W13 and DW crossover in its own way.**

Line break

"Shit!" was all Kyle could say when a bullet whizzed by nicking her cheek trying hard not to trip on the wedge sandals she was wearing she seriously gonna kill Teddy for putting this dress in her bag then have her AI change her clothes while she was passed out.

Turning the corner her pulled out her Farnsworth and the rest of her team "hey guys you there?" there was pause before her teammate Mindy answered "there you are Ky! Where the hell are you?" she was about to answer when another bullet whizzed by Kyle growled and grabbed her warp gun and set it to Tesla " hang on a tick." she said to Mindy and fired three shots knocking out three henchmen then back to her call "okay Min here's the situation I got the artifact but the guy that's been keeping wasn't to keen on giving it to me" she said as she round another corner that finally lead outside.

Mindy and her partner Brad turned ran up to the building court yard in time to see their boss in red dress and pigtails running from four men she looked down at her Farnsworth "yeah we see that" she said before Brad grabbed it from her "what's with sexy red number boss?" he asked while he while taking out his Tesla rifle while Mindy took out her mini Tesla " why are you asking me that question now!? Shut the hell up and start shooting!" Kyle yelled over to them while running meeting them halfway the three turned towards the men and open fired knocking all them out.

With caution the three made their way back to Brad's Jeep parked four blocks away he turned to Kyle who was walking behind them "so what was it we were after again?" he asked while gleefully throwing his arm around Mindy.

Kyle looked up at them then reached into her bigger on the inside messenger bag and pull out a piece of metal " duralumin cross brace from the frame of the Hindenburg." she said whilst juggling it in her hands " if you jump while holding it makes you float." that caused both Mindy and Brad to whirl around and look at her questionably while she look bemused at their reaction "what big men with guns chasing me only way down was an empty elevator shaft…_and _you're wondering about the dress aren't you?" she said getting to the point.

"Well if it means anything you look cute in it" Mindy said while she and Brad looked Kyle up and down to take in her appearance before continuing their trek to the jeep. Kyle just pouted she was always self-conscious about how she and being a tomboy she was not one for liking dresses "can get back to the vault _please? _man let me tell when we get back me and Teddy ar-"

_Suddenly a flash of light from Kyle's warp gun went off causing Kyle to disappear. _

Brad and Mindy fell to the ground from the sudden jolt of force behind they looked at each other then behind them at the crater where Kyle use to be "KYLE/BOSS!?"

Line break

Kyle yelped from the drop and sudden landing she lifted herself up and hissed from the pain as the cut on her cheek reopened she brought her hand up to it to touch it and winced from the sight of blood on her fingers suddenly everything got real fast as a wave violent jolts sent her fly backwards she catch her self on a railing she and realized she was in damaged control room of some sort but before she could question how she got there a voice broke through her confusion she turned to look at the odd man before her.

"Legs!" he cheered, "I've still got legs, good," he kissed his knees and continued his inventory, "Arms. Hands. Ooh, fingers, lots of fingers. Ears, yes. Eyes, two. Nose, I've had worse. Chin, blimey. Hair..." he ran a hand though his hair, "I'm a girl!" he squeaked and quickly felt his Adams's Apple, "No! No...I'm not a girl."

Another violent bump threw Kyle at the man who caught her and stared at her in shock "no I not a girl! But you are! Where did the girl come from?…no no no NO time for questions right now …we're uh… we're …" another shook the room causing the man to tighten his grip on her "CRASHING" they yelled at the same time "hold on to something miss" he said letting Kyle go and running around the controls flip switches and levers, she did as she was told and grabbed on to the railing again Kyle jumped when the man yelled Geronimo.

"dude watch out for big Ben!" Kyle shrieked as they narrowly miss the historical clock tower "wait big Ben? I'm in London?" she yelled shocked she wasn't in Canada anymore "oh man now I know how Dorothy and Alice felt!" she heard the man snort at her remark causing her to look at him only to let out a tiny eek from being suddenly lifted up and having an arm wrap around her waist then she screamed.

The TARDIS crash landed, on her side, on top of a shed, in the backyard of a small house, the sound of splashing and crashing echoing into the night. The doors popped open, releasing steam and smoke from within, then a grappling hook was thrown out of it, latching on to something. A moment later the Kyle pulled herself up, soaking wet, her dress torn and half scorched, to see a little ginger girl staring up at her.

They stared at each other for a few seconds "…hi" she smiled awkwardly at the girl "hi" the girl said back, both girls jump when the man popped up He looked over, spotting the girl and smiled, "Can I have an apple? All I can think about, apples. I love apples," he looked at Kyle, "Maybe I'm having a craving. That's new, never had cravings before," he worked himself onto the side of the TARDIS, straddling it as he looked back down, "Whoa! Look at that!"

"Are you ok?" the girl asked them, Scottish if her accent was anything to go by.

He turned, putting both legs over the side to face her, "Just had a fall."

"Hell of a fall." Kyle Muttered.

"Hell of a climb back up." The man said

"You're soaking wet," the girl frowned.

"All the way down there," Kyle nodded looking down to the TARDIS, "Right to the library

"We were in the swimming pool apparently," Kyle defended.

"You said you were in the library."

"So was the swimming pool," the man laughed.

"Are you policemen?"

"Why?" the Kyle eyed her, "Did you call the police?"

"Did you come about the crack in my wall?"

"What cra..." the man began before he fell to the ground with a twitch, "Agh!"

"Are you alright, mister?"

Kyle hopped off the TARDIS and walked over to him, to check on him.

"No, I'm fine," he knelt, "It's ok. This is all perfectly norm..." he opened his mouth and a burst of regeneration energy escaped, swirling over to Kyle who gasped before batting it away from her. "yeah that's totally normal" she said causing the man to turn and glare at her only to give her a once over blush and turn away Kyle looked at him confused before looking down only to shriek when she saw what was left of her dress or rag at this point.

"who are you?" the little ginger asked the man looked at her and smiled "don't know yet still cooking" Kyle who jumped from the TARDIS walked over to the girl "does it scare you?" she asked trying not to look at the man and push away her embarrassment, the girl shook her head "no its just weird" she said Kyle frowned she went to ask again but the man beat her to it "no she means does the crack scare you" the little girl looked between the two before nodding "yes"

He jumped up, "Well, then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor and i don't who she is.

"Well then do everything we tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off," he strode away with purpose…and walked right into a tree, knocking himself down to the ground causing the girls to cringe. "You alright?" Kyle asked looking down at him with concern.

He looked back at and smirked "Early 's a bit off." Kyle rolled her eye and walked up to the house then stopped mid step " I'm Kyle by the way Kyle Aurora."

The Doctor repeated her named a few times "that's brilliant name I like it's odd and new!" Kyle was so happy it was dark cause she was sure her face was as red as her dress right now.

When the were inside Kyle asked where the bathroom was so she could change.

The Doctor stood in the doorway of the girl's kitchen, just looking around as she eyed them.

"If you're a doctor , why does your box say 'Police?'" she asked them, handing the Doctor an apple.

He took a bite of it, chewing a moment, before spitting it out, "That's disgusting. What is that?"

"An apple," the girl replied, both them jumped heard Kyle voice yell from the bathroom "GOD DAMN YOU TEDDY! DAMN YOU AND THOSE AI'S TO HELL!.

"Apples are rubbish. I hate apples." Said trying not to laugh.

The girl tried to figure out what the Doctor could eat before he settled on fish fingers and custard neither hadn't notice Kyle till she walked up to sit down next to them.

The Doctor looked up and nearly choked on his fish custard when he saw Kyle in a purple cocktail dress black stockings and purple wedged heels "wow you're pretty" the girl said as Kyle took a seat next to her "thank you sweetie" Kyle reach up and ruffled the girls ginger hair.

The Doctor sat at the table across from the girl, as he dipped a fish finger into a bowl of custard and took a bite,

he'd gotten through half of them already. Kyle reached over and took a Fish finger and dipped it in to the custard and took a bite out of it the doctor watched her reaction smiled when she gave him a thumbs up.

the girl was eating vanilla ice-cream.

The Doctor lifted the bowl and started to drink the custard, leaving him with a custard mustache which he wiped away with the back of his hand.

"Funny," the girl laughed.

"Am I?" he smiled, "Good. Funny's good. What's your name?"

"Amelia Pond."

"Ah, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond, like a name in a fairy tale. Are we in Scotland, Amelia?"

"No," Kyle said

Amelia nodded, "We had to move to England. It's rubbish."

"So what about your mum and dad, then?" he asked, "Are they upstairs? Thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt."

"I don't even have an aunt," the Doctor said.

"You're lucky." Amelia said

both of them looked at Kyle expecting her to say something Kyle frowned with a look in her eye that was all to familiar to the Doctor.

"My mom and sister died before I was 'born' I know I have a dad but don't where he is..." she seem to drift off for a moment before snapping back to her happy persona." best not to ask about it" she said desperately wanting to drop the subject.

"So, your aunt," the Doctor continued, clearing his throat, slowly taking his eyes away from Kyle "Where is she?"

"She's out," Amelia replied.

"And she left you all alone?" both Kyle and the Doctor said surprised.

"I'm not scared."

"Course you're not," the Doctor agreed, "You're not scared of anything! Box falls out of the sky, man and woman fall out of box, man and woman eat fish custard and look at you, just sitting there. So you know what we think?"

"What?"

"Must be a hell of a scary crack in your wall."

the doctor quickly entered Amelia's room and half ran over to the wall she had mentioned, looking at the crack closely as

Kyle stood by the doorway for a moment before joining him,

"You've had some cowboys in here," he mumbled, "Not actual cowboys, though that can happen."

"I used to hate apples," Amelia murmured as she stood in the doorway, holding an apple, "So my mum put faces on them,"

she walked over to Kyle and handed her an apple with a smiley face carved in it, the Doctor glanced over before focusing on the wall once more, tracing it with his finger.

"She sounds good, your mum," she tossed the apple and caught it, "I'll keep it for later," she put it in her bag and moved back over to the Doctor.

This wall is solid," the Doctor told them as he rested a hand on the wall, tracing the crack back,

"And the crack doesn't go all the way through it."

"So here's the thing," Kyle caught on, "Where's the draft coming from?" she watched as he ran the sonic across it,

checking the readings, "Wibbly wobbly, timey wimey. You know what the crack is?"

"What?" Amelia asked.

"It's a crack," the Doctor told her, "If you knocked this wall down, the crack would stay put, because the crack isn't in the wall."

"Where is it, then?"

"Everywhere, In everything," the Doctor said.

"It's a split in the skin of the world." Kyle said

"Two parts of space and time that should never have touched, pressed together." doctor

"Right here in the wall of your bedroom…" he pressed his ear to the wall.

"Do you two do that a lot?" Amelia eyed them curiously.

They look at each other , "no we just met," they said before the Doctor pressed his ear to the wall once more.

"Sometimes, can you hear…" the Doctor frowned.

"A voice?" Amelia asked, "Yes."

The Doctor and Kyle frowned, hearing the voice. The Doctor walked over to a glass of water on Amelia's

nightstand and jerked, pouring it out and looked down at the now empty cup, a bit curious as to how it was now empty,

before walking back over to Kyle. He leaned against the wall, pressing the cup to it and listening.

while Kyle pulled out a stethoscope from her bag and listened in.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," a voice on the other side said.

"Prisoner Zero?" they frowned.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped," Amelia nodded, "That's what I heard. What does it mean?"

"Prisoner Zero has escaped…" the voice repeated.

The Doctor stepped back and looked at Kyle. "It means that, on the other side of this wall,

there's a prison," Kyle told her, "And that they've lost a prisoner."

"Do you know what that means?" he looked at the girl.

"What?" she frowned.

"You need a better wall," he turned to move the desk out of the way, taking the sonic from his pocket and starting to set it.

"The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way," he mumbled, setting it, "The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut…"

"Or..." the Doctor hesitated, glancing at Amelia.

"What?" Amelia asked.

"You know when grownups tell you everything's going to be fine and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?"

"Yes."

"Everything's going to be fine," Kyle held out a hand to Amelia who grasped it as the Doctor flashed the crack.

It opened wide, a bright light shining through it.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

The Doctor stepped closer to look in, vaguely seeing bars through the light.

"Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello?" the Doctor called, "Hello?"

A giant, blue eye peered through the crack at them.

"What's that?" Amelia gasped.

A small ball of light shot out from the crack and struck the Doctor, making him fall back as the crack sealed completely.

"There," the Doctor smiled and looked back, flipping the sonic in his hand, "You see, told you it would close."

He grinned up at her, "Knew you'd be right," he nodded at the wall, "Good as new."

"What was that thing?" Amelia asked, "Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No. I think that was Prisoner Zero's guard."

"It was a member of the Atraxi," the Doctor said, walking over.

He nodded, "It sent me a message," he pulled the psychic paper out of his pocket,

"Psychic paper, takes a lovely little message," he frowned, reading it, "'Prisoner Zero has escaped.' But why tell us?"

"Unless..." Kyle looked around as the Doctor stood.

"Unless what?" Amelia frowned.

"Unless Prisoner Zero escaped through here. But he couldn't have. We would know."

The Doctor ran out of the room and into a small hall, looking around, confused, "It's difficult. Brand new me and a unknown girl,

nothing works yet. But there's something we're missing…in the corner...of our eye…"

he slowly started to turn to face a door at the end of the hall, Kyle had taken notice of it as well.

Just as they moved to head towards it, a grinding noise echoed along with a warning bell.

"what the fu- Frankenstein?" Kyle said catching her self before swearing in front of Amelia

"No, no, no, no, no, no!" he shouted as he grabbed Kyle's hand and took off down the stairs, Amelia following.

They ran straight outside and towards the TARDIS, "We've got to get back in there," the Doctor told Kyle quickly,

"The engines are phasing, it's going to burn!"

"But...it's just a box!" Amelia shouted, "How can a box have engines?"

The Doctor freed the grappling hook and gathered the rope as Kyle pulled herself onto the ledge, taking the rope from him,

"It's not a box," he told her, "It's a time machine."

"What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

"Not for much longer if we can't get her stabilized," Kyle helped him looped the rope through the door handles.

"Five minute hop into the future should do it," the Doctor nodded.

"Can I come?" Amelia stepped up.

"Not safe in here, not yet. Five minutes. Give us five minutes, we'll be right back," he moved helping Kyle inside.

"People always say that," Amelia breathed, sullen.

He glanced at Kyle who nodded, jumping down into the box to try and give thhem a few moments as he turned and hopped over by Amelia,

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me, I'm the Doctor."

Amelia smiled at him.

"Doctor!" Kyle shouted from within, "I Don't know how the ship works!"

He turned and scrambled back up the box, "Geronimo!" he shouted, jumping down. The doors slammed shut behind him and the TARDIS disappear.

**Man that was a long chapter if you want to see Kyle's out fits you can fined the links on my profile. Tovie out!**


	2. TWELVE YEARS TOO LATE (WHOOPS)

A TARDIS and a Vault

Chapter 2

_Telepathically speaking _

The TARDIS materialized in Amelia's garden once more, but this time right side up. The doors opened and the Doctor and Kyle ran out, smoke billowing behind them.

Kyle reached in to her bag and pulled out a round ball-like thing with a pin in it " is that a grenade?!" the Doctor yelled backing up as she pulled the pin, "nope," she tossed it in the TARDIS whatever it was the smoke disappeared the Doctor looked between the TRADIS and Kyle looking for an answer "extinguisher bomb" she said walking passed him "just a little something I came up when I was bored." The Doctor just shrugged before following Kyle into Amelia's house.

"Amelia?! Amelia! Are you here? Are you alright?" Kyle and the Doctor yelled looking through the hall frantically looking for their young friend " prisoner zero is here! Do you understand he's-" Kyle jumped when she heard a crack and thud behind she turned to see the Doctor knocked out and looked up in time to a cricket bat come flying at her.

The Doctor slowly came around to find himself sitting on the floor by a radiator, a woman in a short skirt and police garb across from him next to him was Kyle who face was bleeding.

"White male, and female mid-20s, breaking and entering," the woman said into her radio, "Send me some backup, I've got them restrained," she turned to him, "Oi, you! Sit still."

He groaned, "Cricket bat. I'm getting cricket bat. Why's Kyle bleeding!" he tilted her face to examine her cheek, then turned to glare at the woman.

"You were breaking and entering."

He tried to stand, only to find himself handcuffed to the radiator,

"Well, that's much better. Brand new me, new friend, whack on the head. Just what we needed…" he glances at Kyle "OK well maybe not her"

"Do you want to shut up now? I've got backup on the way!"

"Hang on, no, wait…you're a policewoman."

"And you're breaking and entering. You see how this works?"

"But what are you doing here? Where's Amelia?"

"Amelia Pond?"

"Yeah. Little Scottish girl. Where is she? I promised her five minutes but the engines were phasing.

I suppose we must have gone a bit far. Has something happened to her?"

"Amelia Pond hasn't lived here in a long time.

"How long?"

"Six months."

"No, no, no! We can't be six months late! I said five minutes. I promised," the officer walked away,

"What happened to her? What happened to Amelia Pond?"

She simply lifted the radio, "Sarge, it's me again. Hurry it up, this guy knows something about Amelia Pond." Suddenly a pained groan caught their attention turned to the purple clad woman.

"oh…uh wh-what happened?" Kyle asked trying to lift her head only to wince and let a hiss before tilting it back down "don't move I don't know if you concussion or not." the Doctor gently roamed his fingers around her head and lightly press down on the bump he felt causing her inhale sharply he watched Kyle blindly reach up to touched her cut "oh my cheek…why's it always the damn cheek?" she then slowly looked up at the woman "oh hello …whose this?"

"I'm the woman who lives here," she replied.

"But you're the police." Doctor

"Yes, and this is where I live. You got a problem with that?"

"How many rooms?" Kyle

"I'm sorry, what?"

"On this floor. How many rooms on this floor? Count them for me now." Doctor

"Why?"

"Because it will change your life." Kyle

"Five," she pointed to each, "One, two, three, four, five."

"Six." Doctor/Kyle

"Six?"

"Look." Kyle

"Look where?"

"Exactly where you don't want to look. Where you never want to look, the corner of your eye. Look behind you." Doctor

The officer frowned but slowly turned to look at the door at the end of the hall, "That's...that is not possible. How's that possible?"

"There's a perception filter round the door. Sensed it the last time we were here. Should've seen it." The Doctor explained.

"But that's a whole room. That's a whole room I've never even noticed."

"The filter stops you. Something came a while ago to hide. It's still hiding. You need to uncuff us now!" he

She ignored him, slowly walking towards the door, "I don't have the key. I lost it."

Neither noticed Kyle pulling out a bobby pin and proceed to pick the cuffs locks.

"How could you have lost it? Stay away from that door!" she just kept walking, "Do not touch that door!"

she grabbed the knob, "Listen to me! Do not open that..." and turned it, he turned to Kyle "Why does no one ever listen to me? Do I just have a face that nobody listens to?" and walked into the room,

"Again..." he frantically searched his pockets, "My screwdriver, where is it?"

"Silver thing, blue at the end," the Doctor called, "Where did it go?"

"There's nothing here," the officer replied from inside the room.

"Whatever's there stopped you seeing the whole room. What makes you think you could see it? Now, please, just get out!"

"Silver, blue at the end?"

"My screwdriver, yeah."

"It's here."

"Must have rolled under the door."

"Yeah. Must have. And then it must have jumped up on the table..."

"Get out of there! Get out of there! Get out! Get out of there!" he stretched as far as he could with the handcuffs,

trying to reach for her, "What is it? What are you doing?" he yelled looking back and forth from Kyle and the woman.

"There's nothing here, but..."

"Corner of your eye." Kyle replied finally freeing herself then moving on to the Doctor.

"What is it?"

"Don't try to see it. If it knows you've seen it, it will kill you. Don't look at it. Do not look…"

She screamed.

"GET OUT…NO WAIT COME BACK WITH MY SONIC!" he yelled thrusting his cuffed arm up realizing he was free he looked down at his now free hand then at Kyle who pulled out her warp gun which now stuck on Tesla and shot at it stunning it.

"what are you waiting for?! O'Canada to start? come on!" she yelled grabbing his wrist and dragging him outside where the police lady was waiting for them she handed him his screwdriver which he used to lock the door.

The officer's eyes widened, seeing her there, but a bang on the door pulled her focus, "Will that door hold it?"

"Oh, yes, course!" Kyle muttered sarcastically,

she gathered quite a bit of info about the creature from the Doctor in the 'five minutes' they gone,

"It's an interdimensional multiform from outer space, they're all terrified of wood."

"What's that?" she gasped as a bright light flashed under the doorframe, "What's it doing?"

he tried to clean off the sonic.

"I don't know, getting dressed?" the Doctor rolled his eyes, "Run. Just go. Your backup's coming, we'll be fine.

"I can't."

Seriously, I've got Miss Aurora her she's obviously not someone to mess with."

'Actually I've never fire this at an alien before now.

The Doctor looked shock and stared at her.

"What I'm Lara Croft not Ellen Ripley!" he just stared blankly at her "no idea who I'm talking about eh?"

The Doctor just whacked the sonic against his hand causing it to light up a little.

"There is no backup," the officer told him.

He looked up, surprised, "I heard you on the radio, you called for backup."

"Guys?" Kyle raised her gun and backed away from the door.

"I was pretending. It's a pretend radio."

"_Guys…"_

"You're a policewoman."

"I'm a kiss-o-gram!" she pulled the bowler hat off her head and long ginger hair fell down.

"GUYS!"

"WHAT?!"

The door to the room at the end slammed open and a man in a blue work uniform and a dog stepped through.

"it's just…" the police girl seem to recognized the creatures form.

"it not who you think it is" Kyle kept her gun trained on prisoner zero.

"what?"

"look at their faces."

The man growled and barked while the dog just sat there passive calm.

"Oh Miss Kyle you are a brilliant!" the Doctor smiled at her. She smirked slyly at him before focusing on Zero again as he turned to the creature,

"Her and us," he nodded at the ginger, "We're safe. Want to know why? She sent for backup."

"I didn't send for backup!" the woman hissed.

"I know, that was a clever lie to save our lives," he turned back to the creature,

"Ok, yeah, NO backup! And that's why we're safe. Alone, we're not a threat to you. If we HAD backup, then you'd have to kill us!"

"Attention, Prisoner Zero," a voice shouted from outside,

"The human residence is surrounded. Attention Prisoner Zero. The human residence is surrounded."

"What's that?" the woman turned to them.

"I guessing that's backup," Kyle muttered.

"Ok, one more time," the Doctor turned to the creature, "We do have backup and that's definitely why we're safe."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated."

"Well, safe apart from, you know, incineration."

The creature turned into one of the other rooms as the voice repeated its warning.

"Kiss-o-gram?" he looked at the ginger girl as they ran outside.

"Yes!" she shouted.

"Why'd you pretend to be a policewoman?"

"You broke into my house! It was this or a French maid! What's going on? Tell me! Tell me!"

"An alien convict is hiding in your spare room disguised as a man and a dog," Kyle explained quickly as they reached the TARDIS, "And some other aliens are about to blow your house up. Any questions?"

"Yes!"

"Me too," the Doctor agreed, trying to unlock the TARDIS, "No, no, don't do that, not now! It's still rebuilding, not letting us in!"

The announcement repeated itself

There was a barking and the girl noticed the man and dog in the second floor window, watching them,

"Come on!" she grabbed the Doctor's arm and tried to pull him off.

Kyle grabbed his other arm and pulled him back to the shed,

"No, wait the shed!" she tugged him over to it, "We destroyed that shed last time we were here, smashed it to pieces..."

"So there's a new one," the woman shrugged, "Let's go."

"But the new one's got old," Kyle realized, the same thing as the Doctor , "It's ten years old at least…"

he sniffed the wood and rubbed his finger on it moving to taste it when Kyle grabbed his wrist to stop him nodding her head no.

"12 years," he whispered.

"We're not six months late," he breathed grabbing Kyle by the shoulders, "We're 12 years late!"

"He's coming…" the woman tried to deflect as they turned to her.

"You said six months," he accused, "Why did you say six months?"

"We've got to go."

"This matters. This is important. Why did you say six months?"

"Why did you say five minutes?" she shouted, hurt,

a Scottish accent bleeding in over the British one she'd been using.

"What?" he gaped.

"Come on."

"What?"

Kyle suddenly grabbed his hand making him look at her she forced a sad smile already knowing who this woman was. He frowned not knowing why she was sad and gently squeezed her hand.

They ran out of the back garden, past the creature as he appeared in the doorway

Amelia led them down a village road, away from her house, when the Doctor stopped and faced her, "You're Amelia?"

She just kept walking, "You're late."

"Amelia Pond, you're the little girl?"

"I'm Amelia and you're late."

"What happened?" he frowned.

"12 years."

"You hit us with a cricket bat," the Doctor pointed out.

"12 years."

"A cricket bat."

"12 years and four psychiatrists."

"Four?" they asked, just slightly amused.

"I kept biting them."

"Nice" Kyle laughed.

"Why?" the Doctor frowned, confused.

Amelia glanced at them, "They said you weren't real."

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated,"

the voice spoke over the speakers of a nearby ice cream van.

"No, no, no, come on…what? We're being staked out by an ice cream van?"

The Doctor headed over with Kyle, "What's that?" he asked the vendor, "Why are you playing that?"

"It's supposed to be Claire De Lune," the man shrugged.

The Doctor picked up the small radio player sitting there and listened,

"Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated.

Repeat, Prisoner Zero will vacate the human residence or the human residence will be incinerated," repeating over and over.

He stepped away when Kyle put an hand on his arm,

nodding at a jogger with an MP3 player, the same message on her speakers as well as another woman on her mobile,

anything with a speaker really.

"What's happening?" Amelia asked.

The Doctor just turned and leapt over a low, white fence into a pretty front garden with Kyle, Amelia running around to the front.

They ran into the house of an old woman standing before her television,

flipping through the channels only to see the eye from the crack on each of them.

"Hello!" the Doctor shouted, "Sorry to burst in, we're doing a special on television faults in this area…"

he glanced at Amelia's costume, "Also, crimes. Let's have a look," he took the remote from her.

"I was just about to phone," the woman smiled, "It's on every channel," and then she noticed Amelia,

"Hello, Amy, dear. Are you a policewoman now?"

"Well, sometimes," Amelia nodded.

"I thought you were a nurse."

"I can be a nurse."

"Or, actually, a nun."

"I dabble."

"Amy, who are your friends?"

"Who's Amy?" the Doctor looked at her, "You were Amelia."

"Yeah, now I'm Amy," Amy replied.

"Amelia Pond, that was a great name."

"Bit fairy tale."

"I know you two, don't I?" the woman looked at them, "I've seen you somewhere before."

"Not me," he shook his head, "Brand new face..." he grimaced widely to show her his face,

"First time on," he turned to Amy, "And what sort of job's a kiss-o-gram?"

"I go to parties and I kiss people," she cleared her throat, "With outfits. It's a laugh."

"You were a little girl five minutes ago," Kyle frowned at her.

"You're worse than my aunt."

"She's Kyle Aurora and I'm the Doctor, we're worse than everybody's aunt,"

he looked back at the old woman, "And that is not how we're introducing ourselves," he turned and picked up a radio,

sonicing it to play the same message from the Atraxi but in every language,

"Ok, so it's everywhere, in every language. They're broadcasting to the whole world."

Kyle ran to the window and looked out, up at the sky, she'd seen the movies that was never a good sign.

"What's up there?" Amy asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Ok," he sighed, "Planet this size, two poles, your basic molten core..."

"They're going to need a 40 percent fission blast," Kyle nodded as a young man entered.

The Doctor walked up to him, "But they'll have to power up first, won't they?"

"So assuming a medium sized starship…that's 20 minutes."

"What do you think?" he asked the man.

" 15 mabey 20 minutes?" Kyle asked him as well.

"Yeah, 20 minutes," the Doctor nodded, "We've got 20 minutes."

Amy looked over at the woman and her friend who were eyeing the two oddly,

"Yeah, apparently they do this a lot," she cleared her throat to get the aliens attention, "20 minutes to what?"

"Are you the Doctor and Kyle?" the man asked them.

"They are, aren't they?" the old woman cheered, "He's the Doctor! The Raggedy Doctor. And she's Dame Kyle!

All those cartoons you did when you were little. The Raggedy Doctor and lovely dame Kyle, it's them!"

"Dame Kyle?" Kyle stared at her befuddled.

"I know," Amy whispered.

The Doctor looked at her, equally bemused, sitting down on the sofa, "Cartoons?"

"Gran, it's them, isn't it?" the man turned to his grandmother, "It's really them!"

"Jeff, shut up!" Amy snapped and turned back to the Doctor and Kyle, "20 minutes to what?"

"The human residence," Kyle told her, "They're not just talking about your house Amy, they're talking about the whole planet."

The Doctor nodded, "Somewhere up there, there's a spaceship and it's going to incinerate the planet.

20 minutes to the end of the world."

Jeff hesitantly approached Kyle "you know out of the two, you were always my favorite" while he flirted or sadly attempted to flirt no noticed the Doctor tense up, as Kyle was attempting to let Jeff down gently, she let out pained gasp/whimper from a sudden shock of pain from Jeff patting her head to see if she was real or not.

suddenly something whizzed by Jeff's face missing his nose by a hair,

he and turned and saw a pen stuck in the wall like a dart

Jeff turned towards the Doctor who narrowed his eyes dangerously at him sending him a very clear message to Jeff 'get away from her or i won't miss next time,'

A young boy ran down a village road with a toy helicopter as the Doctor, Kyle, and Amy walked quickly in the opposite direction.

"What is this place?" the Doctor asked, "Where are we?"

"Leadworth," Amy and Kyle said at once.

"Where's the rest of it?"

"This is it," Amy shrugged.

"Is there an airport?"

"No."

"A nuclear power station?"

"No."

"Even a little one?"

"No."

"Nearest city?"

"Gloucester, half an hour by car."

"We don't have half an hour."

Kyle frowned "Do we even have a car?"

"No," Amy replied.

"Well, that's good!" the Doctor grumbled, "Fantastic, that is.

20 minutes to save the world and we've got a post office. And it's shut! WHAT is that?"

"It's a duck pond," Amy ran off, following the two towards the small pond.

"Why aren't there any ducks?"

"I don't know. There's never any ducks."

"Then how do you know it's a duck pond?" Kyle down at the miserable puddle of a pond.

"It just is. Is it important, the duck pond?"

"I don't know," he groaned, having another tremor, "Why would I know? You want someone who knows ask Kyle!"

he sat on the ground heavily, clutching his chest as Kyle knelt beside him. He looked at her,

taking her hand as she gently squeezed it, "I'm not ready, I'm not done yet."

The sky darkened and they looked up.

"What's happening?" Amy gasped, "Why's it going dark?" the sun reappeared,

grey and flickering, before turning somewhat normal, "So what's wrong with the sun?"

"Nothing," Kyle told her, glancing up for a sec before she focused on the Doctor, trying to keep him comfortable, "You're looking at it through a force field. They've sealed off your upper atmosphere, now they're getting ready to burn the planet,"

she reached out and helped the Doctor to his feet.

He scoffed, looking at the villagers on the green, taking photos of the sun,

"Oh, and here they come, the human race. The end comes, as it was always going to, down a video phone!"

"This isn't real, is it?" Amy frowned, "This is some kind of big windup."

"Why would we wind you up?"

"You told me you had a time machine."

"And you believed us."

"Then I grew up."

He groaned, "Oh, you never want to do that. No, hang on, shut up, wait!" he spun to Kyle,

"We missed it!" he smacked his forehead, "You were here with me but I saw it and I missed it!"

he smacked himself again before grabbing the Kyle's shoulders,

_I know about your abilities i don't know how but you're metal capabilities are as strong as a time lord so i know you can do this_.

"looking at her intently, "What did I see?"

She frowned, looking into his eyes, trying to spot what he needed her to see…and then she saw it.

The one person, a man in a nurse's garb, taking a photo of Prisoner Zero, the man and his dog, not at all focused on the sun.

"20 minutes," he smiled, seeing she noticed who he was looking for,

knowing she would spot it with her brilliant eyes which were really quite beautiful,

they the reminded him of the midnight sky during a meteor shower...he shook his head quickly,

now was not the time those kinds of things especially with someone he just met,

"We can do it. 20 minutes, the planet burns," he turned to Amy, "Run to your loved ones and say goodbye or stay and help us."

"No," Amy said.

"Sorry?"

"No!" she grabbed him by his tie and pulled him away.

"Amy! No! No! What are you doing?" she pushed him against a car just as the driver stepped out and slammed the door on his tie,

grabbing the lock off the man and locking the car, trapping him, "Are you out of your mind?"

"Who are you?" Amy demanded as Kyle ran over.

"You already know who we are," Kyle told her.

"No, really, who are you?"

"Look at the sky!" the Doctor shouted, "End of the world, 20 minutes."

"Better talk quickly, then!"

"Amy, I am going to need my car back…" the owner of the car said to her.

"Yes, in a bit. Now go and have coffee."

"Right, yes," the driver walked off.

kyle quickly dug in her bag and tossed Amy the apple, "Catch."

Amy looked at it, seeing the smiley face etched into it.

"She's Kyle aurora, I'm the Doctor," the Doctor began, "We're time travelers. Everything we told you 12 years ago is true.

We're real. What's happening in the sky is real, and if you don't let me go now, everything you've ever known is over."

"I don't believe you…"

The Doctor grabbed her wrist, "Just 20 minutes. Just believe us for 20 minutes. Look at it.

Fresh as the day you gave it to her. And you know it's the same one…" she looked at him.

"Amy," Kyle cut in, "Believe for 20 minutes."

Amy hesitated a moment, before unlocking the car, "What do we do?"

"Stop that nurse!" he shouted, running across the green with Kyle and taking the phone from the male nurse,

"The sun's going out and you're photographing a man and a dog. Why?"

"Amy?" the man turned to her as she ran up.

"Hi!" she smiled, "Oh, this is Rory, he's a...friend."

"Boyfriend," Rory corrected.

"Kind of boyfriend."

"Amy!"

"Man and dog, why?" the Doctor tried again.

"Oh, my God, it's them!" Rory's eyes widened.

"Just answer his question, please," Amy turned to him.

"It's them, though. The Doctor. The Raggedy Doctor. And Dame Kyle..."

"Yeah, he came back. They both did."

"But they were a story. They were a game."

"Man and dog," the Doctor grabbed Rory by his shirt, "Why? Tell us now!"

"Sorry," Rory swallowed, "Because he can't be there. Because he's…"

"In a hospital, in a coma," Rory said, at the same time as the Doctor and Kyle.

"Yeah…" he eyed them.

"Knew it," the Doctor nodded, "Multiform, you see?" he let go of Rory's shirt.

"Disguises itself as anything, but it needs a live feed, a psychic link with a living but dormant mind," Kyle agreed.

There was a snarl and snap behind them and the Doctor turned around to see the man and dog standing there, "Prisoner Zero,"

he greeted as Kyle and him stepped forward, though he kept a firm grip on Kyle's arm to keep her from going for her gun still attached to her waist.

"What, there's a Prisoner Zero too?" Rory gaped.

"Yes," Amy nodded.

There was an electrical buzz above them as a spaceship flew over the green, an eye sticking out of it as it swiveled back and forth.

"See, that ship up there is scanning this area for non-terrestrial technology," the Doctor slipped the sonic from his pocket, "

And nothing says non-terrestrial like a sonic screwdriver," he held it up above his head and turned it on.

There was chaos as streetlights shattered, car alarms went off, sirens wailed, and everyone began screaming,

"I think someone's going to notice, don't you?"

"i don't think you should use it at full power," Kyle warned him, recalling the difficulty he had getting it to work in Amy's house.

"Why?" he frowned at her as Zero barked.

"You're probably gonna blow a fuse."

"It'll be fine," he smiled, lowering the sonic to aim it at a phone box which exploded…

And then the sonic followed suit, sparking and fizzling out in his hand.

He dropped it and crouched down, "No, no, no, don't do that!"

"They're leaving!" Rory yelled.

"I did warn you," Kyle sighed suddenly an odd buzzing got everyone's attention.

"what's that buzz?" Amy asked looking around Rory turned to look at Kyle "it's coming from her" realization hit Kyle when she remembered she had not called in to tell her agents she was alive she quickly dug into her bag and pull out her Farnsworth answered it

"KY/BOSS/KEEPER! Your alive! THANK god! WOOHOO SHE LIVES! EXPLAIN THE SITUATION ?" There were fifty voices speaking at once sure she missed them but that doesn't help the situation at the moment "yes yes I sooo glad to see you guys too but I need a favor"

Suddenly Mindy interrupted the "what you can't jus-"

Kyle shushed her ' look I will tell everything but need you to send me The Goblet of Severan and Hitchcock's pinwheel Iopened a warp and I'm sending back the Hindenburg piece and the titanic driftwood okay she said throwing the two artifacts in the watch them dematerialize and held out her hand as a glass goblet appeared in it then a old toy pinwheel.

"what was that just now?! And who's the Keeper?" the Doctor asked watching stick the pinwheel in front of her like a shield "I am I'm keeper and this is me causing a ruckus loud enough to keep that ship busy while you think of something, COVER YOUR EARS EVERYONE THIS CUP IS LOUD! Kyle yelled before gliding her finger down the side of the cup.

**Whoa another long chapter man are my fingers numb! **


	3. Chapter 3

**The following is a non profit fan based story, Doctor who belongs to BBC please support the official release.**

**I gain no profit from this nor do I own anything other then the OCs and whatever sprouts from my imagination. Thanks for reading!**

**Artifact side effects: Hitchcock's Pinwheel **

**on targets: Induces crippling vertigo that can instantly render a person unconscious.**

**On user: Causes an increase in attraction to morose and/or horrifying stories after use.**

**Goblet of Severan: ****Creates high pitched sound when the rim is touched ,If the glass is broken, it creates a sound wave as powerful as when rubbed.**

**Side effect: Temporary deafness **

Chapter 3

Everybody cringed and covered their ears as a loud sonic wave came from the goblet make damage as the Doctor's screwdriver but it seem to be in vain as the ship didn't come back Kyle frowned and notice Zero was on the move and stopped the sonic wave and grab the pinwheel and a small toy fan and aimed at him everyone in awe as a blast of sparkly petal filled air shot out after Zero.

Zero turned into a mist and escaped down a drain below him.

"Frick!" Kyle cursed at the fact she lost him and at the fact she suffering from two side effects now.

"how did she do that?!" Rory stared in shock at Kyle who looked at him with a troubled look on her face "I'm sorry what?" his eyes widened when he saw her ears bleeding.

"Doctor!" Amy gasped, "The drain. It just sort of melted and went down the drain."

"Well, of course it did."

"What do we do now?"

"It's hiding in human form," the doctor explained, "We need to drive it into the open."

The Doctor nodded, "No TARDIS, no screwdriver, 17 minutes. Come on, think. Think!"

Amy glanced at the drain, "So that thing…THAT hid in my house for 12 years?"

"Multiforms can live for millennia," the doctor explained, "12 years is nothing."

"So how come you show up again on the same day that lot do? The same minute?"

"They were looking for him, but followed us. They saw us through the crack and got a fix. They're only late because we are."

"What's he on about?" Rory frowned while examining Kyle.

"Now, sport, give me your phone," the Doctor held out his hand to Rory.

Rory just shook his head, confused, "How can they be real? They were never real."

"Phone, now, give me!"

"They were just a game," Rory tossed him the phone, "We were kids. You made me dress up as him so you could be her!" he pointed at Kyle who really wished she could hear right now.

She looked at the Doctor "what did he say? Why did he point at me?" he gave her a worried glance before turning on the phone.

"These are all coma patients?" the Doctor asked as he went through the photos on Rory's phone, with Kyle awkwardly looking over his shoulder.

"Yeah."

"No," the Doctor shook his head, smiling, "They're all the multiform. Eight comas, eight disguises for Prisoner Zero."

"He had a dog, though," Amy frowned, "There's a dog in a coma?"

"The coma patient dreams he's walking a dog, Prisoner Zero gets a dog," the Doctor mumbled, "Laptop! Your friend, what was his name? Not him, the good looking one."

"hey!"

"Jeff," Amy answered.

"Oh, thanks."

"He had a laptop in his bag, a laptop. Big bag, big laptop, we need Jeff's laptop. You two, get to the hospital, get everyone out, clear the whole floor. Phone us when you're done."

He turned and ran off with Kyle, hand-in-hand.

The Doctor ran into Jeff's bedroom to see him lying on the bed with his laptop on his lap, "Hello. Laptop, give me!" he grabbed it as

Kyle ran in.

"No, no, no, no, wait, hang on!" Jeff held onto it.

"It's fine, give it here!"

The Doctor snatched the laptop from him,

sitting down at the end of the bed and opening it," Blamey... get a girlfriend Jeff."

"What?" Kyle frowned at whatever was happening and peeked over his shoulder, "Oh, gross! Jeff!"

Jeff looked away, embarrassed, as the door opened and his grandmother looked in, "What are you doing?"

"The sun's gone wibbly," the Doctor answered.

"Right now, somewhere out there, there's going to be a big video conference call," he started to type,

"All the experts in the world panicking at once…" he turned to jeff "And do you know what they need? Us. Ah, and here they all are. All the big boys."

"NASA, Jodrell Bank, Tokyo Space Center, Patrick Moore…"

"Oh, I like Patrick Moore," the woman smiled.

"We'll get you his number, but watch him, he's a devil," the Doctor warned.

Kyle turned to Jeff's grandma "excuse me miss this might not be right time to ask but, do you have any horror novels?" Mrs. Anglo smiled at her before nodding "no dear I afraid not" Kyle just nodded back at her before turning back to the Doctor.

"You can't just hack in on a call like that!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Can't we?" the Doctor grinned, holding up the psychic paper to the webcam.

"Who are you?" one of the experts demanded as they appeared on screen, "This is a secure call. What are you doing?"

"Hello," the Doctor said "I know, you should switch us off. But before you do, watch this."

The Doctor took the laptop and began to type.

"It's here too, I'm getting it," one of the experts called as a visual of the equation the Doctor was typing in came up on their screens.

"Look at your screens. Whoever I am, I'm a genius. Now look at the sun. You need all the help you can get."

"Fermat's Theorem, the proof, and I mean the real one, never seen before. Poor old Fermat,

got killed in a duel before he could write it down. My fault," he turned to Kyle "I slept in…"

The Doctor laughed ,"And a personal favorite of mine, faster-than-light travel with two diagrams and a joke."

"Fellas, pay attention."

The Doctor typed something on Rory's mobile while typing on Jeff's computer.

"Sir, what are you doing?" one of the men asked, eyeing the Doctor.

"Writing a computer virus," the Doctor called, "Very clever, super-fast, and just a tiny bit alive…"

"As for why I'm writing it on a phone?" the Doctor continued, "Never mind, you'll find out.

Ok, I'm sending this to all your computers. Get everyone who works for you sending this everywhere. Email, text, Facebook, Bebo, Twitter, radar dish, whatever you've got. Any questions?"

"Who's your lady friend?" Patrick grinned back at Kyle who waved back at him.

"Patrick, focus!" he glared at the man, feeling himself tensing at his words.

"What does this virus do?" another expert asked, concerned.

"It's a reset command, that's all," the Doctor reassured them, getting back to the phone,

"It resets counters, it gets in the wi-fi and resets every counter it can find. Clocks, calendars, anything with a chip will default at zero at exactly the same time."

"But, yeah, i could be lying, why should you trust us?" the Doctor added,

"We'll let our best man explain…" there was silence. The Doctor looked at Jeff,

"Jeff, you're our best man."

"Your what?" Jeff frowned.

The Doctor closed the laptop, "Listen. In ten minutes, you're going to be a legend.

In ten minutes, everyone on that screen is going to be offering you any job you want.

But first, you have to be magnificent. You have to make them trust you and get them working.

This is it, Jeff. Right here, right now. This is when you fly. Today's the day you save the world."

"Why me?"

"It's your bedroom," he reasoned.

"Now go, go, go!" the Doctor shouted as he got up and grabbed Kyle's hand, turning to leave.

"Ok, guys," Jeff opened the laptop, "Let's do this."

"Oh," Kyle popped her head in , "Heads up you might wanna delete your internet history."

And she was off with the Doctor once more.

The Doctor drove quickly towards the hospital when the mobile started to vibrate.

The Kyle quickly answered it, putting it on speaker, "Doctor?" Amy's voice called, "Kyle? We're at the hospital,

but we can't get through." "Look in the mirror!" the Doctor called.

"Oh…"

"What did he say?" they heard Rory ask.

"Look in the mirror…ha ha! Uniform! Are you on your way? You're going to need a car."

"Don't worry," Kyle spoke up, "We've uhh... commandeered a vehicle."

The Doctor grinned as he turned the fire engine's sirens on, it wasn't often that someone let him do the driving. Kyle smiled, watching him in his excitement, she giggled a little bit catching his attention.

"_What?" _she heard his voice in her mind as he caught the little grin on her face, "Nothing you just remind of my kids back at the vault." he arched a brow at and eyed her curiously "_You have kids? in a vault?!_" she gave him a smirk and winked at him "tell ya later."

The Doctor pulled up to the hospital when the phone rang again, this time he grabbed it, putting it on speaker, "Are you in?"

"Yep," Amy replied, "But so's Prisoner Zero."

"You need to get out of there," He yelled.

There was a muffled conversation, someone talking but they couldn't make out who.

"Oh, my God!" they heard Rory exclaim.

"Amy?" the Doctor called, "Amy, what's happening?" there was the sound of running, of doors opening and sliding shut, "Amy, talk to us!"

"We're in the coma ward," Amy was back, "But it's here, it's getting in."

"Which window are you?" the Doctor asked.

"What, sorry?"

"Which window?" the Doctor repeated.

"First floor on the left, fourth from the end."

The Doctor nodded to Kyle and flipped the phone closed, the two got the ladder of the fire engine set.

The ladder of the fire engine broke through the window of the coma ward,

Kyle quickly climbed in, her warp gun out and aimed at the woman with two little girls standing before Amy and Rory,

ready, should the multiform attack, as the Doctor followed her through.

"Right!" the Doctor called, "Hello! Are we late?"

he looked at Kyle telepathically asking the same question.

"No," she glanced at the clock, "Three minutes to go. Still time."

"Time for what, Time Lord and Lab Rat?" Zero asked.

"Take the disguise off," the Doctor turned to her, "They'll find you in a heartbeat. Nobody dies."

"The Atraxi will kill me this time. If I am to die, let there be fire."

"Ok. You came to this world by opening a crack in space and time. Do it again, just leave."

"I did not open the crack."

"Somebody did."

"The cracks in the skin of the Universe, don't you know where they came from? You don't, do you?" the woman's voice shifted to a child's,

"The Doctor and The Keeper in the TARDIS don't know. Don't know, don't know!" and then returned to normal, "The Universe is cracked. The Pandorica will open. Silence will fall."

There was a click, drawing the Doctor's attention to the clock on the wall. He grinned, "And we're off! Look at that!" he pointed, "Look at that!" the clock read '0,' "Yeah, I know, just a clock, whatever. But do you know what's happening right now?"

"In one little bedroom, our team is working," the Doctor told her, "Jeff and the world. And do you know what they're doing? They're spreading the word all over the world, quantum fast."

"The word is out. And do you know what the word is?"

"'Zero.'"

"Now, me, if I was up in the sky in a battleship, monitoring all Earth communications, I'd take that as a hint."

"And if I had a whole battle fleet surrounding the planet, I'd be able track a simple old computer virus to its source in…a few seconds."

The Doctor took the mobile from his pocket, "The source, by the way, is right here,"

a bright light shown through the windows, "Oh! And I think they just found us!"

"The Atraxi are limited," Zero sneered, "While I'm in this form, they'll still be unable to detect me. They've tracked a phone, not me."

"Yes but, do you know what this phone is full of?" the Doctor asked, holding it out for Zero to see the images as he scrolled through them "Pictures of you. Every form you've learned to take, right here."

"And being uploaded about now," the Doctor smiled "And the final score is: no TARDIS, no screwdriver,

two minutes to spare…" he held out his arms, triumphant, "Who da man?" silence.

Kyle arched a brow at him,

"Oh, I'm never saying that again! Fine."

Kyle laughed finally having her hearing semi back though everything sounded like it was muffled or under water.

"Then I shall take a new form," Zero replied.

"Oh, stop it, you know you can't," he waved the alien off.

"It takes months to form that kind of psychic link," the he stated, though now he and Kyle were suspicious.

"And I've had years," Zero glowed and Amy fell to the floor behind them.

"No!" the Doctor shouted as they ran over, "Amy?" he put his hands on her face, "You've got to hold on. Amy! Don't sleep! You've got to stay awake, please."

"Doctor?" Rory looked over at Zero.

The Doctor looked back to see Zero was standing there, as a floppy haired young man in a torn blue shirt and brown slacks, "Well, that's rubbish. Who's that supposed to be?"

"It's you," Kyle told him, putting her putting her gun away, she couldn't risk firing at Zero now, not when it was connected to Amy.

"Me?" he looked at her with a frown, "Is that what I look like?"

"You don't know?" Rory and Kyle frowned.

"Busy day," he shrugged before standing and walking over to Zero, "Why me, though? You're linked with her. Why are you copying me?

And what about Kyle?"

Kyle looked down at Amy's still form, "What are you doing?" Rory asked lightly putting her hand on the girl's forehead, closing her eyes and focusing, scanning her mind.

"I'm not," a voice replied as young Amelia stepped out from behind his replica, "Poor Amy Pond. Still such a child inside.

Dreaming of the magic Doctor she knows will return to save her. What a disappointment you've been."

"No…" Kyle's eyes snapped open, "She's dreaming about you because she can hear you! She can hear us!" Kyle took Amy's hand and looked down at her, "Amy, don't just hear us, listen."

"Remember the room," the Doctor joined her, "The room in your house you couldn't see? Remember you went inside. I tried to stop you, but you did. You went in the room. You went inside."

"Amy…dream about what you saw."

"No..." Zero cried, "No...no!" it started to glow, transforming into a large eel-like creature with sharp teeth.

The Doctor smirked, facing it, "Well done, Prisoner Zero. A perfect impersonation of yourself."

A white light shown through the window, trapping it, "Prisoner Zero is located. Prisoner Zero is restrained."

"Silence," Zero hissed as it started to fade, "Silence will fall!"

There was a whoosh as the ship started to leave. Kyle ran to the window as the Doctor grabbed the mobile and began to dial.

"The sun," Rory glanced out, "It's back to normal, right? That's...that's good, yeah? That means it's over?" Amy started to blink, "Amy? Are you ok? Are you with us?"

"What happened?" she moaned.

"They did it. The Doctor and Kyle did it."

"No, we didn't," the Doctor called.

"What are you doing?" Rory looked over, seeing him fiddling with the phone.

"Tracking the signal back."

"Sorry, in advance," the Doctor added, starting to smile.

"About what?" Rory shook his head.

"The bill."

The Doctor put the phone to his ear, "Where do you think you are going? According to Article 57 of the Shadow Proclamation, this is a fully established, Level 5 planet, and you were just going to burn it? What, did you think no one was watching? You lot, back here, now!" he grinned, tossing Rory the phone back, "Ok, now we've done it."

They turned and left the ward, Amy and Rory following.

"Did he just bring them back?" Rory gaped, "Did they just save the world from aliens and then bring all the aliens back again?"

The Doctor and Kyle just strode down the corridor, determined, as Rory and Amy ran after them.

"Where are you going?" Amy called.

"The roof I'm guessing," Kyle replied.

"No, hang on," the Doctor grabbed her hand and turned to enter a changing room. He quickly started to sift through the clothes lying around, tossing away a few as Kyle looked through her bag.

"What's in here?" Amy shook her head.

"We're saving the world," the Doctor reasoned, "We need decent clothes. To hell with the raggedy and bloody dame. Time to put on a show!"

"You just summoned aliens back to Earth," Rory blinked, "Actual aliens…" the Doctor stripped off his old shirt while Kyle turned red and looked around for her clothes, "Deadly aliens, aliens of death, and now you're taking your clothes off...Amy, they're taking their clothes off,"

Amy just watched appreciatively.

"Turn your back if it embarrasses you!"

"Are you stealing clothes now? Those clothes belong to people, you know," but he turned his back nonetheless, glancing at Amy, "Are you not you going to turn your back?"

"Nope," Amy smirked.

Kyle shook her head, "Amy I've got a gun," she gestured at the gun in the holster around her waist as she removed it, "Please turn around."

Amy glanced at it a moment before swallowing and turned, leaving the letting the two change in private to change.

Kyle exchanged her dress for a beige and white tank top a pair of olive cargo capris, a brown hat with pins decorating the left side a grey camo bandana around her neck and hiking boots, she looked like she was going on a treasure hunt .

"You look like a female Indiana Jones" Amy said while looking her over with Rory nodding in agreement.

The Doctor on the other hand, had somehow ended up with a pink long sleeved shirt, trousers with braces, boots, a tweed jacket

which the Kyle carried folded over her arm, and a number of ties draped around his neck.

He strode over to the Atraxi ship as it waited on the other end of the rooftop, Kyle at his side as Amy and Rory hung back.

"So this was a good idea, was it?" Amy called, "They were leaving!"

"Leaving is good," Kyle conceded, "But never coming back is better."

"Come on, then!" the Doctor shouted, "The Doctor will see you now."

The eye disconnected from the ship and floated down to them, and scand the Doctor, "You are not of this world."

"No, but we've put a lot of work into it," he examined a blue tie and held it to Kyle, "I don't know. What do you think?"

She looked at it a moment "no" she nodded he tossed the tie at Rory.

"Is this world important?" the Atraxi asked, killing their playful mood.

"Important?" he scoffed, "What's that mean, important? 6 billion people live here, is that important?"

"Here's a better question," Kyle glared at the eye, "Is this world a threat to the Atraxi?"

The Doctor tossed another tie to Amy as he nodded, "Well, come on. You're monitoring the whole planet. IS this world a threat?"

The Atraxi projected a hologram of Earth, filling it with scenes from its history, both good and bad, "No."

"Are the peoples of this world guilty of breaking any of you're laws?" Kyle continued.

More images of war, but also of peace, "No."

"No"

"Ok," the Doctor nodded, "One more. Just one. Is this world protected? Because you're not the first lot to come here…" the projection started to fill with images of various alien threats and other abnormalities the Earth had faced over the years, "Oh, there have been so many! And what you've got to ask is..." he grinned, "What happened to them?"

The projection shifted and, much to the Doctor's shock, the first images were of Kyle and her team, and all of them in various fights collecting artifacts and unknown technology.

"Well then I guess now know you who I am and what I do …" she said stepping forward grinning like a lunatic "I'm collector of sort I look for the type that could wipe out an entire species it doesn't were or when or what it could look as harmless as a teddy bear, or a be the size of a coin."

she turned to the Doctor with calm expression on her face "you all saw what a glass goblet and measly pinwheel could do, whose know what else I could have."

He nodded slowly, slightly shocked as he watched, wide eyed, fixing the bow tie he'd selected,

at the different items drifted across the screen.

He didn't know how the Atraxi had managed to gather all those images of her, "well then if we had met sooner, you brilliant girl" he sent her flirtatious smile

She smiled, helping him into his jacket, and glanced curiously at the images now flickering through his incarnations, "You're not too bad yourself."

He laughed, looking at the projection as it played through to his last one, before walking through it, "Hello," he grinned.

"Hello boys' I'm the Keeper," she introduced, "And he's the Doctor."

"Basically..." he smirked, taking her hand, "Run!"

The Atraxi ship departed quickly, Amy and Rory laughing as they watched it flee. The Doctor looked down suddenly, feeling something hot in his pocket and pulled out the glowing TARDIS key.

They turned and smiled at each other before running off.

The duo ran into Amy's back garden to see the TARDIS, looking bluer than ever, now with a St. John's Ambulance sticker on the door opposite the instructions.

"Ok!" the Doctor breathed, "What have you got for us this time?" he opened the door and they stood in the doorway,

amazed. The TARDIS had shifted to a multi-level console. A glass floor with steps that led below the console, a few steps up to it from the doors, a set of steps on the one side leading to the halls

while steps on the other led to an upper decked area.

"Wow!" Kyle's eyes widened, gripping the Doctor's arm in excitement it looked so different from when she first 'dropped in'.

The Doctor grinned widely, "Oh, you sexy thing! Look at you!"

And then they ran in, the doors closing behind them, not even noticing Amy and Rory running into the garden...

Kyle sat in the pilots chair watching the Doctor run around the console gleeful as a child on Christmas he then suddenly stopped and looked at her "so explain to what exactly you do again?" he asked leaning up against the console.

Look at him for a minute trying to come up with something "well to sum it up I am a vault keeper I run a secret vault that collects and deals with artifacts, objects and odd technology with supernatural to extraterrestrial properties along with selected who live in the vault" no a second after she finished her Farnsworth began to ring, but before she could answer the Doctor snatched it and answered it.

"hello what this? Who are you lot then?" he asked looking down at the screen where Mindy was looking back at him "I think the better question is, who the hell are you and what have you done with Ky?!" she eyed him through the screen as her raced a mile a minute and let out a sigh of Kyle snatched it out of his hand "whoa calm down cowgirl he's friendly!" The Doctor looked at Kyle with a befuddled expression.

"who's he?" Mindy asked glaring at the unknown man

"I'm the Doctor"

"Doctor Who?"

"I sorry who's Ky?" he asked ignoring Mindy

"I'm Ky." Kyle pointed to herself.

"but your Kyle Aurora, or Kyle the Keeper …yes I rather like that you're Kyle the Keeper!" he threw his arm around her shoulder causing her to blush at the sudden contact.

Mindy meanwhile was stuck between changing into her girlie romantic side or having a full on rage quit "would you two stop flirting for five minutes tell me what is going on?!" she shrieked causing the Doctor and Kyle flinch at her tone.

"so that's basically what happened" Kyle just finished explaining to Mindy what happened to her and how she met the Doctor. "so he's an alien…is he like y-" Kyle's eyes widened and she immediately decided to change to the subject "so's how's about I take him and miss Pond for tour of the vault after we go get her first of course!" she chuckled nervously before hanging up on Mindy, unfortunately the Doctor caught what Mindy almost said and immediately began a scan on Kyle.

The stared at the results he had the TARDIS double check about four times it's just not possible they're all gone he was the last but… if the results then Kyle Aurora was half Time Lady or something like that, according to the scan the Time lord genes were dominating the human genes slowly changing her.

Hs mind then drifted to what Prisoner zero called her, lab rat what did that mean? was she a human before? He frowned and decided to get to the bottom of this.

He found Kyle sitting in the library reading Stephen King's pet Sematary he noticed she'd picked out a large variety horror novels but shrug it off and sat down across from her, she glanced up from the book noticed him staring at her.

"if this is about the books it's side effect from Albert Hitchcock's pinwheel" his eye brows shots up in surprise when she said that but then turned serious "I will get that in a moment but right now I'd like to know why my scanner say you aren't human and why Zero called you a lab rat?"

he watched as her whole demeanor change from wise and confident to scared child in a instant, "what are you going to do to me?" she was starting to panicking he straitened up a bit and grabbed her hands and looked her in the eyes "Nothing I know you're not a threat to me or to anyone else I just need to know what you are" she sighed before standing up stretched.

Flash back

"**a man in a brown suit hastily makes his way to a large medical lab where he was greeted by a scientist and a man with a similar grey suit waiting for him he turned to the grey suit "what do we have counselor?" he asked the man in the counselor smiled at him at while the scientist just glanced at the two warily " it seems our 'little' project was a success, Professor Williams if you may" Prof. Williams led them to a deeper part of the lab to a door where a baby could be heard crying behind it he stopped briefly "Sirs if I may what exactly are you going to do with this child?" **

**the brown suit eyed him with a deadly stare " in all fairness Mr. Williams you're paid to **_**work **_**not question me." Williams punched in the code on the door and the three men entered the private lab where baby girl around one or two years stood in a crib making a fuss but her mood seemed to lightened at the sight of Williams who she reached out to and giggled "there she is chairman." **

**Williams smiled and waved at her before awkwardly putting his hand down he backed up suddenly when the Chairman whirled around on him "I thought I ordered no interaction with the subject!?" he slammed Williams up against the wall only to be stopped by the consoler " Chairman please I ordered him to interact with her I deemed it necessary so she'd cope with her environment" The consoler explained.**

**The Chairman let go of Williams and looked at the baby who was now screaming and crying for Williams he frowned before walking "see to it that Williams is transferred to a new department and send the child to her designated room" the counselor bowed his head to the Chairman "of course sir." **

**The Chairman walked to the main lab a turned on a holographic project with the schematics of two separate strains of DNA slowly fusing together in to his subject… his artificial Time Lord.**

End of flashback

"I lived in that lab for six years, I endured mental testing and beatings because I didn't want to do what they wanted me to do." she glanced at the Doctor who had his fist clenched turning his knuckles white

"but then Chairman dubbed me a failure and ordered my termination, Williams and some of the guards weren't happy, they helped me escape, gave me my bag and gun told me they were my moms, he set a time and date on it and it sent me to earth"

The Doctor swallowed and took a deep breath "but how did you end up at the vault?" he unclenched his hands to get some feeling back in to them "Keeper Jun found me and took me in as his grand-daughter he died three years ago" she started crying thinking back on her childhood feeling happy to finally get it off her chest she jumped when she heard a clatter she look at the Doctor was staring horrified at her.

"your right eye…" he stared in shock when saw she could only cry out of her left eye he walked up to her and examined her eyes and realized her right one was artificial he looked for an explanation "they didn't like it when I said no" was all she said when the Doctor wrapped his arms around her and her cry it out.

Amy stepped out of her back door in a robe and slippers as they stood outside the TARDIS at night, waiting for her,

the Doctor with his arm around Kyle's waist as she leaned on him.

"Sorry about running off earlier," the Doctor explained, "Brand new TARDIS, bit exciting."

"Very exciting," Kyle corrected.

The Doctor nodded, "Just had a quick hop to the moon and back to run her in. She's ready for the big stuff now."

"It's you," Amy looked at them, "You came back."

"Of course we came back," the Doctor smiled, "We always come back."

"Something wrong with that?" he eyed her.

"And you kept the clothes…" Amy eyed him more than Kyle, his outfit really was ridiculous.

"Well, we just saved the world, the whole planet, for about the millionth time, no charge. Yeah, shoot me! I kept the clothes."

"Including the bow tie."

"Yeah, it's cool. Bow ties are cool."

Kyle laughed "damn strait", shaking her head fondly at him.

"Are you from another planet?" Amy frowned.

"Yeah," he nodded.

"not me I'm from the future!" Kyle pointed out

"Ok..."

"So what do you think?" Kyle asked.

"Of what?"

"Other planets," the Doctor said, "Want to check some out?"

"What does that mean?"

"It means...well, it means...come with us."

"Where?"

"Wherever you like, but first you get to see my vault." Kyle explained.

"All that stuff, the hospital, the spaceships, Prisoner Zero..."

"Oh, don't worry," the Doctor laughed, "That's just the beginning. There's loads more."

"Yeah, but those things, amazing things, all that stuff..." and then she was angry, "That was two years ago!"

"Oh…oh!" his eyes widened as they both winced, "Oops.

"Yeah."

" So that's..."

"14 years…" Kyle stated awkwardly.

"14 years since fish custard. Amy Pond, the girl who waited, you've waited long enough."

Amy hesitated a moment, "When I was a kid, you said there was a swimming pool and a library, and the swimming pool was IN the library."

"Yeah. Not sure where it's got to now. It'll turn up. So...coming?"

"No!"

"You wanted to come 14 years ago," the Doctor reminded her.

"I grew up."

The Doctor grinned, "Don't worry. We'll soon fix that," he snapped his fingers and the door to the TARDIS opened,

bathing Amy in a warm, golden light as she entered, "Well..." he trailed as he and Kyle stepped past her and towards the console,

shutting the door behind them, "Anything you want to say? Any passing remarks? I've heard them all."

"I'm in my nightie…"

"Oh, don't worry," Kyle laughed, "Plenty of clothes in the wardrobe." she found it looking for the library.

"AND possibly a swimming pool," the Doctor added, "So...all of time and space, everything that ever happened or ever will..."

"Where do you want to start?"

"You are so sure that I'm coming," she eyed them suspiciously.

"Yeah, we are," he nodded.

"Why?"

"'Cos you're the Scottish girl in the English village, and we know how that feels."

"Oh, do you?"

"All these years, living here most of your life...and you've still got that accent. Yeah, you're coming."

"Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

"It's a time machine," Kyle reminded her.

"I can get you back five minutes ago," the Doctor nodded.

He turned to Amy, "Why, what's tomorrow?"

"Nothing," she said quickly, "Nothing. Just...you know, stuff."

"Alright, then. Back in time for 'stuff,'" a new sonic popped out from the console's surface,

"Oh! A new one!" he flashed Kyle with it quickly, testing it, "Lovely," he patted the console, "Thanks, dear."

"Why me?" Amy asked as Kyle walked over to her and watched the doctor work, setting the controls.

"Why not?" Kyle shrugged.

"No, seriously. You are asking me to run away with you two in the middle of the night. It's a fair question. Why me?"

"Don't know," the Doctor shrugged this time, "Fun. Do we have to have a reason?"

"People always have a reason."

"Do we look like people?"

He sighed, "Been knocking around on my own for a while, my choice, but I've started talking to myself quite a bit. It's giving me earache.

"You're lonely?" Amy frowned as he laughed at her, "That's it? Just that?"

"Just that," the Doctor nodded, "Promise," he and Kyle looked up to see a small, flickering line on the monitor,

looking very much like the crack from Amy's bedroom.

"Ok," Amy nodded.

He switched off the monitor, "So, are you ok, then? 'Cos this place, sometimes it can make people feel a bit...you know."

"I'm fine. It's just...there's a whole world in here, just like you said. It's all true. I thought...well,

I started to think that maybe you were just like a mad man and woman with a box."

"Oh I'm nothing of the sort," Kyle put an arm around her.

"But…girls, there's something you two better understand," the Doctor told them seriously,

"It's important, and, one day, your life may depend on it. I am definitely a madman with a box. Ha ha! Yeah,"

Amy and Kyle laughed, "Goodbye, Leadworth. Hello, everything!"

The Doctor pulled a lever and they started to disappear, all of them holding onto the console for stability as the TARDIS jolted.

**(Whistles) this story is really kicking off **


	4. Vault tour, reunion and more

Chapter 4

Everyone in the vault jumped back in shock as a blue police box materialized in the in the lobby by the elevator.

Mindy, Brad and Teddy cautiously approached it hands on their Teslas and watch the door of the box open to reveal Kyle, the Doctor and an unknown woman Teddy ran up to them and hugged Kyle not noticing the Doctor staring daggers at him .

"Kyle where have you been?" he pulled away and looked her up and down for injuries then moved his attention to the box "is this a new artifact? And who are these two?" h looked at Amy and the Doctor.

Kyle chuckled at him "England, _**NO! **_it's not an artifact back off." the other agents backed away from the box confused "and these are my friends Amy Pond and the Doctor" Amy awkwardly waved at everyone while the Doctor smiled and readjusted his bow tie "oh FYI the box is his."

Teddy looked at two people before him they were an odd bunch the Doctor who was dressed like a university professor and Amy the girl in her nightgown, he wondered how the hell all three of them fit inside that box and how it just appeared out of nowhere, his thoughts were cut short when Kyle spoke up.

" Welcome newbies and guests today you are about to get a tour of the entire vault, now some of you know who I am hell I practically raised half of you and I haven't heard a complaint yet!" some of the younger recruits giggled and snickered at her comment before striating up " now separate in to two groups my kids and rookies with Mr. Tomas Edison or Teddy, Doctor and Amy with me." she ordered before the three of them walked down the hall.

"now this is the main atrium of the vaults living area the door over the leads to the power station, and the stairs we're on lead to the nursery commons agents drop their kids off to be looked after and sometimes we pick up orphans and their raised there till their 16 then they move out or go to the youth commons."

Amy suddenly ran forward so she was in front of Kyle "wait so you keep kids down here? What hells wrong with you people?!" Kyle just stared at her shocked and bemused before it clicked "oh no! we don't keep them down here all the time there's a town like five minutes from here they go to school some have their own homes, and the teenagers do whatever they damn well please because they like to get a rise out of me and their parents." she explained to Amy who seemed a little embarrassed for her outburst before they continued on.

"so why are we going to the nursery first?" The Doctor watched Kyle tense up a little bit "ah well we're um going to see m-my daughter Jena, I hope she isn't to up set with me…" both the Doctor and Amy gaped at her as they entered the N commons daycare there weren't a lot of children running around probably because most of their parents came to get them.

they both heard Kyle giggle as she walked over to a little brown haired girl around 3 maybe 5 yrs old sleeping on a beanbag chair "Jena…hey sweetie its mama" she bent down to pick Jena up who was still waking up "how you doing Bella?" She just smirked when her daughter wrapped her arms around her and seemed to fall back to sleep in her arms Kyle turned to the Doctor and mouthed 'she's shy.'

"well then on with the tour!" she said leading them to an elevator Amy frowned a little unsure about bringing a toddler with them "should she be here?" she gestured to Jena who lifted her head little and stared at the Doctor who stared back "oh yeah it's fine she's been down here before ." Kyle took notice of Jena's fascination with the Doctor but let it slide thinking it was just a child's curiosity .

"For mother and daughter you two don't look alike" The Doctor pointed out causing Amy to nudge him the side and shush him "no,no it's alright Amy he's right I adopted her." Kyle explained as the elevator stopped on the ground floor "well then miss Pond, Doctor, welcome to vault 11" the doors opened to reveal rows on rows of shelves of wrapped artifacts and plains bolted to the ceiling there was more but the shelves were to high to see "whoa…" was all Amy could say while the Doctor looked a around with childlike glee and wonder Kyle and Jena laughed at their reactions "well not as impressive as the TARDIS I'll emit it bu-"

"there's a pyramid?!" Amy interrupted Kyle's speech while she was looking at a map of the vault Kyle cleared her throat "yes there is, but first I'd like to show you my office."

while they were walking Kyle answered questions the Doctor asked her while Amy walked behind them she looked to the left and noticed a small compact mirror sitting on a shelf she opened it and seemed to go into a trance "what do you think Amy?…Amy?"she turned around and noticed Amy holding the compact "oh crud here hold her for a sec" she handed Jena to the Doctor and ran over to Amy and snatched the compact from Amy and shut it.

"is she alright?" the Doctor walked over to the girls looking at Amy concerned "yeah she's fine I got to her in time." Amy seem to snap out of her trance and noticed her three friends staring at her concerned "what happened? I remember looking in to that mirror and a voice saying-" "take an axe and kill them?" Kyle finished her sentence for her and she nodded.

"How's bout I give ya a hint on who this compact belonged to?" Kyle said as she put it in her bag for safe keeping" something, something grabbed an axe gave her mommy 40 whacks when she saw what she had done she gave her dad 41" She sang to them as Jena clapped along "LIZZIE BORDEN?!" Amy shouted in shock and horror causing Jena to cover her ears bury her head into the Doctor's neck while he and Kyle cringed at the volume of her shriek.

"Yes the Lizzie Borden and mind you anyone who looks into that mirror will kill their loved one with a axe" Kyle as the continued to her office "but its strange last it was in the dark section along with Hitler's microphone…" she tailed off a little "which by the way you should never ever use it convinces people to do very bad things."

They turned a corner and went through an arch way when she stopped suddenly "why are you stopping? I thought we were going to your office." the Doctor ask as he put Jena down and took her hand Kyle just walked over to a desk with files on it a sat down "this is my office." she stated gesturing to the entire room

"You're joking right? You could fit two American football fields in here" Amy stared in shock at the vast room while the Doctor's attention was pulled toward photos on Kyle's desk they looked like pictures of a crash site of an alien ship Kyle noticed him staring "that's the crash site where I found Jena" she explained with a distant look in her eyes

"I found her in the cockpit she wearing green shirt…I named her after the pilot her name was Jenny" the Doctor stiffened but let her continue "but the weird thing is there was no sign of her body and it looked like an explosion ripped through ship… are you crying?"

Both Amy and Kyle looked at the Doctor who dropped to his knees and hugged Jena then pulled away to get a good look at her "how'/ saw you get shot! …I'm stupid! You were still within your first 15 hours I should have seen it!" he hugged her again Jena looked up at him and touched his face "hi daddy" Kyle just stared confused at the whole situation "how can you be her father? and what you mean shot?"

The Doctor explained the whole situation on Messaline to her "but why is she a baby shouldn't she be older?" Amy asked looking at the child and back at the Doctor "mind you she was just born when that happened so when she actually managed to regenerate it set her to her actual age frame which would have a baby and I'm guessing her mind has also re-adjusted itself to match her age." he explained looking down at Jena fondly.

"but don't start thinking I'm going to take her from you I would never do that to you Kyle" he put his hands up in the 'I surrender pose' not wanting her to jump to conclusions Kyle looked at the father and daughter she seemed to be in deep thought about something "guess we could always do joint custody or something like that, cause I don't want to do that to you two either." she bent down and took Jena's hands who seemed a little confused about what was happening then Kyle remembered the tour and stood up

"so anyone wanna see the pyramid or The Anubis Shrine" she asked then started walking again with Jena trotting behind her Amy and the Doctor looked at each other before following though she wasn't able to show them every thing she was able the bring them to certain sections and explained them to her daughter and guests as they were making their backed to the elevator the Doctor noticed something that seemed out of place.

"Is that a waffle iron?" he pointed at the item sitting harmlessly on a crate Kyle groaned "yes it is Maurice Vermersch's in fact and from what I heard it makes spectacular waffles…" he eyed her "but?" Kyle swallowed and shuddered "but they melt your skin off after eating …ugh saw it happen too, that poor SOB he should have listened to Jun." she shuddered again as the four of them entered the elevator The Doctor winced at her explanation while Amy and Jena gaped at her.

"and let me tell ya that was fucked six ways to Sunday!" Jena gasped and looked up at her wide eyed "mama you said a swear!" Kyle frowned knowing she shouldn't be swearing in front of the kids.

"sorry pumpkin but the time mama was just horrified watching her friend Louie melt in to a pile of fleshy ooze" that caused them all to groan in disgust before stepping out only to find Teddy waiting for them "she you told about Louie eh?" Amy grimaced "unfortunately."

He followed them to the TARDIS watched the Doctor unlock it but before he could Brad came running up to them "Boss we got a situation Lydia she stole a black listed retrieval mission and went off on her own!" Kyle looked at him with a bemused and panicked expression "Now Lydia she's that snide four eyed brownnoser who think my great uncle Dan Jun is the keeper right?"

Brad nodded "yeah…" she sighed "alright I'll go get her but first" whirled around to face Teddy "Arc!" suddenly a tiny holographic man appeared from Teddy's watch and hovered between them "I'm here!" she gave him a stormy look" you inside my head NOW!"

as soon as she ordered the Ai lounged at her and seem to disappear but when she turned to everyone reveal her artificial eye had change color to an off white but immediately started changing to different one before going back to it's original midnight green.

"oh man their doing a mental or medical check on her…man I will never get use to her eye doing that" The Doctor ignored Brad and grabbed Kyle's shoulders as she looked up at him seven orbs of light formed into seven human Ai who looked up at him in synch with Kyle "what is this? who are you?!" he demanded.

Kyle gave him a wary look before pulling out of his grip walked away with six of her Ai's following the green one stayed behind to talk with him "hello sir my name is Beta, how my I of service?" The doctor eyed the Ai it looked like a stereotypical nerd with the spiky hair, sweater vest, baggy jeans and square rimed glasses it reminded him of his tenth incarnation in a way.

"I would like to know what is going on and who you are" he repeated his earlier question, Beta looked at him for a moment before putting his index and middle fingers up to his ear like he was getting a call on a com "Mr. Edison would please give the Doctor your watch, Mistress Aurora has assigned me to guide him." Teddy reluctantly gave the Doctor his watch "now as for your question Doctor I am Beta, I am the representation o Archives' Knowledge Arc is the vault's Ai and the Mistresses partner they both deem it necessary that that we separate into fragments when needed."

the Doctor nodded at him letting everything sink in when Amy reached over and poked her finger through Beta "please refrain from doing that miss Pond, also will the little miss be joining us? though I highly recommend she doesn't" he gestured warily to Jena who looked very excited the Doctor looked down at her and frowned "no she's gonna stay with Mr. Teddy while we go help mommy." her face immediately soured when he said that he bent down a kissed her forehead before handing her off to Teddy.

The doctor walked into Kyle's office and found her putting on a pair of brown wedged boots with wheel built in at bottom and a sword sheathed on the left side of her waist "what are those for?" Amy asked standing in the arch way "these are my Aura boot something I created they allow the wearer to jump and run at inhuman feats while this is the alchemist sword it allow it bearer to weld elemental and other types of energy" she showed them the black list form "Goliath's armor?" Kyle nodded grimly "it's a giant suit of amour that comes to life when all it's pieces are to together and only to beat it is in a honorable sword fight…so wish me luck!"

(Time skip)

The Doctor ,Brad and Amy ran toward Lydia who was locked in a dungeon they were in an old castle "what are **you** doing here and who are _these_ people?" she asked Brad while eyeing the Doctor and Amy "the Doctor and Amy are to help me and Kyle save your thieving ass!" Brad sneered while trying to open the lock the Doctor pushed him aside a took his sonic out and unlocked the door as Lydia scoffed "that slacker yeah right! And what that a new Tesla? well I'm going to have to talk to Jun about giving me one."

she said as she sauntered out of her cell "where exactly are you going?" Brad watched as she picked up her Tesla and continue on her merry way "well obviously I'm going to get _my_ artifact before that slacker messes everything up!"

"oh no you're staying right here while Kyle sorts out your mess!" Amy yelled at her causing the two women to go into a glaring match suddenly Lydia had this smug grin on her face "well you're gonna have to catch me first!" she said before taking off up the stairs with the three of them following.

They got to a large room and saw Kyle having a stare down with Goliath, Lydia stepped forward only to have Brad hold her back and gag her with one of his socks while Beta appeared "just watch." he told everyone.

**(Note this fight scene is based off of the RWBY white trailer which I don't own rooster teeth rules! Go check it out!)**

Goliath swung his giant sword at Kyle only to have her flip and run around him with incredible speed, she stop in front of him and take out her own sword and ran at him and striked him before flipping over him again .

"wow…" Amy said in awe watching Kyle disappear for a split second then appearing behind Goliath and hitting him with multiple strikes and slashes suddenly Goliath swung at a Kyle again causing her to block and be sent flying back a few feet from him.

Goliath jump into the air to strike Kyle but she dodged to the side and he kept swinging at her making her jump in the air she dodged his sword again but couldn't dodge his fist that swung a her sending her falling hard then tumbling a few feet causing her audience to cringe.

Kyle pull herself up and ran at Goliath again jumping of the floor and walls striking him multiple times again she landed on the ground and slashed at his legs a few times before jumping up and slashed at his head she spun in the a few times before using her gun to propel herself towards Goliath and swung at him again and jumped over him.

Goliath whirled around to face Kyle at he swung at her mid air she dodged and he punched her again sending falling toward the ground she hit the floor with sickening thud but Kyle wasn't done she managed to pull herself up and looked around she up at the moon and at her friends before straitening herself up ready to face Goliath again.

She held down a trigger like button on her sword the little gems spun around the handle before landing on red causing the blade to glow Goliath ran at her ready to strike only to have her block it with a red force field that bounced him back,

she pulled the trigger again and the sword turned blue she stabbed into the ground sending a wave of jagged ice at him, Goliath lifted his sword in an attempt to break the ice only to see Kyle running at him he swung at her instead but she jumped on his sword and hung on it to as she changed her sword to yellow and slashed at him knocking his sword out of his hands

As Kyle landed on the ground Goliath's sword landed behind her the giant looked at his hands then at her and lunged to crush her with his fist.

Kyle looked as Goliath came at her she quickly shot a zero gravity trap with her gun and dodged out of the way both armor and keeper looked at each other briefly before she snapped her fingers activating the trap sending Goliath flying in the air freezing him there he looked around for Kyle and saw her flip in the air for her final strike as her sword glowed white like the moon she slashed at Goliath and seemed to cut him in half.

Kyle landed and watched as the suit shrunk and dismantled itself while falling to the ground she let out a sigh of relief before she was enveloped into a group hug by the Doctor, Amy and Brad "that was brilliant Kyle! just Brilliant!" the Doctor said before kissing her on the forehead with Brad and Amy agreeing with him "hold up what do you think you're doing?" she turned back at the armor and saw it was trying to pull itself together she quickly ran and grabbed the helmet and walked back to her group.

"Nice try G, but you're a tad too late to be pulling that one on me!" she said to it before stuffing it in her bag "by the way where's the one what caused all this? I'd like a word with her." Brad pointed at Lydia who was hand cuffed and gagged to a small steel pillar she was flailing around like a crazed cat Kyle walked up to her and leaned in close to Lydia's face "okay here's what's going to happen you are pack up you're shit and move to the nursery commons and help the with the kids. you are band from the lower levels forever and you are on cafeteria duty for a year, are we clear?"

Lydia just glared at her before spitting brad's sock out "and who the hell do you think you are telling me what to do?!" Kyle chuckle darkly before standing up grinning like a lunatic "oh miss Monroe you really are behind with times…" she extended her hand towards Lydia deactivating the perception filters on her wrists revealing her chain marks.

" Hello there names Kyle Aurora I am the Keeper of vault 11 pleasure to meet you." Amy giggled as she saw all the color drain from Lydia's face as she stared at Kyle in shock she then started to giggle hysterically "this is a joke right? Shits and giggles on the rookie right?" she shrieked as Brad and the Doctor laughed at her reaction.

"fraid' not dear the Jun you were thinking of was my grandfather Ken Jun the other Jun is his brother Dan and trust me can't tie his own shoe without help from my aunt" Kyle explained as she ran her fingers across her brow and frowned and looked at Beta "I'm bleeding again I should really put out an insurance claim"

her eye turned red as another Ai projected from it this time resembling a middle aged man in a doctors coat "really I can't rest for five minutes without you idiots ripping each other open!?" it moved so it was in front of Kyle and scanned her "the cuts are nothing just clean them and slap a bandage on them, you'll have mild bruising from your fight…and you seem to have a small concussion were you hit with a blunt object recently? Amy hid behind Brad and started to whistle nervously as the Doctor and Kyle eyed her.

"yes Delta I was, actually never saw it coming really, but who ever did it should know no hard feelings" Delta rolled his eyes before disappearing Kyle then turned to Brad "have a team come and pick up the rest Goliath and short stack over there" she pointed over to Lydia who seem to be having a breakdown

"where are you going?" Brad arched a brow at her " Think I'll take Jena and go on a little vacation." she gestured to the Doctor Brad smirked slyly at her "well then don't let me keep you Boss." he winked at her before pulling out his Farnsworth to call for a pick up "oh by the way make sure those pieces are scatter in different parts of the vault!" she shouted at him as they made their way to her car "well that was fun wasn't it?" the Doctor sat next to her while Amy leaned in from the backseat "and you do this everyday?" she asked with enough curiosity that would put ten children to shame "yup almost everyday when I'm not filling out inventory"

"for the entire vault?" -Doctor

"the entire vault" Kyle nodded keeping her eyes on the road

"Blimey!" Amy stared in shock not even able to guess how long that would take Kyle nodded again "it's a tiring job too I barely sleep these days" she turned into the vault's parking lot it was disguised as an old gas station.

The three walked back to the TARDIS where Teddy and Jena were waiting for them Jena ran up to her mom and dad and hugged their legs "so let me get this strait the two of you are leaving with these two in that box? If I am to understand what Brad told me." Kyle just went mm hmm while she and the Doctor helped Jena pack some clothes well Kyle was helping the Doctor seemed sidetracked looking a Jena stuffed toys which consist of skelanimals , monsters and Domo the only normal one was a flannel bunny that looked handmade.

"don't mm hmm me! I am your roommate and brother and demand to know where you're going!" he pointed his finger at her accusingly as she finish packing "look at it this way Ted if we're gone then you and Robert can have all the time in the world with no interruptions." she smirked at him slyly as his eyes widened "have fun!" he yelled as he shoved the three of them out the door

(Time skip)

"wow… cool! Jena yelled as she walked into the TARDIS she had a huge grin that mirrored her fathers as he walked up behind her the TARDIS let out a low hum and the lights seem to brighten "why's it doing that?" Amy asked surprised by the noise the Doctor and Kyle laughed "she's greeting her." they said and looked at each other "okay you two really have to stop doing that it's kinda creepy." she said while eyeing them.

"how did you know she greeting Jen?" the Doctor looked at Kyle from across the console Kyle stared back and shrugged "she told me" she said pointing up the Doctor hit the floor "you hear the TARDIS?!" Kyle leaned back from him a bit "yeah…why?"

"No reason"

After a few second of silence Amy spoke up "so where to next?" Kyle and the Doctor stared at each other and smiled "lets find out! Geronimo!" he yelled as he pulled down a lever.

**Okay next chapter is the beast below geez this is a long story! But hell it was my choice to write it! Tovie out! **


	5. Beast below prologue

Chapter 5

**()Chinese **

**[] French**

Amy floated amongst the stars, in her nightgown and robe with her hair waving around her softly,

outside the TARDIS door as the Doctor held her ankle, both him, Kyle and Jena watched her float about.

"Come on, Pond," the Doctor pulled her back inside. "NOW do you believe me?" he asked

"I believed the second I dropped in." Kyle added causing the Doctor to laugh at the memory.

"Ok, your box is a spaceship," Amy nodded, "It's really, really a spaceship. We are in space! Whoo! What are we breathing?"

"I've extended the air shell, we're fine."

The Doctor glanced down to see something and squatted, "Now, that's interesting…"

Jena poked her head out to see, they were flying over another, much larger spaceship with quite a few buildings enclosed in it, like a small city.

"29th Century," the Doctor analyzed it before turning to Jena, "Solar flares roast the Earth and the entire human race turns to the stars," he poked her nose causing her to giggle.

the Doctor walked back to the console, setting it up to land on the ship.

"And moves out till the weather improves," the Doctor nodded, "Whole nations..."

"Doctor?" Amy called.

"...migrating to the stars."

"Kyle?" Kyle perked up when she heard her named started to look around.

"Isn't that amazing?"

"Help!" Amy shouted.

Kyle gasped and jogged over to the door, reaching out to grab the girl's hand as she clung to the top of the TARDIS,

"Come on. We've found a spaceship!"

She led Amy over to the monitor of the console, the Doctor bringing up footage of the ship,

"This is the United Kingdom of Britain and Northern Ireland, all of it, bolted together and floating in the sky,"

the Doctor explained, "Starship UK. It's Britain, but metal. That's not just a ship, that's an idea.

That's a whole country, living and laughing and...shopping…" Amy chuckled as the picture cut to a marketplace-like area, "

Searching the stars for a new home," his smile grew a bit sad.

"No," Kyle shook her head, looking at the screen thoughtfully.

"No?" the Doctor looked at her, confused.

She just turned to him, smiling , "Titan A.E.!...their Not looking for a new home, their looking for a new planet,"

he just continued to stare at her blankly, "remind me to take you to the movies sometime Doc", he frowned at the nickname,

"Don't call me Doc." she laughed at his reaction, " But ya know seems to me they've already found one... a home i mean."

He nodded, reaching up to take her hand in his, dropping a kiss onto her palm causing her to blush, "Yes, I think they have."

"Can we go out and see?" Amy cut in a bit, breaking up their moment.

"'Course we can," the Doctor turned to her, though his arm wrapped around Kyle to stop her from walking away from him, "But first, there's a thing."

"A thing?"

"An important thing. In fact, thing one," he pulled a magnifying glass towards him and looked at her through it,

"We are observers only. That's the one rule I've always stuck to in my travels."

"I never get involved in the affairs of other peoples or planets."

Amy, Kyle and Jena stared at he seriously before he pulled away from Kyle slightly,

noticing something on the monitor, "Ooh! That's interesting."

They frowned, seeing a young girl in a red sweater on the screen, crying.

The girls frowned, seeing the girl and Amy spoke up, "So we're like a wildlife documentary, yeah? 'Cos if they see a wounded little cub or something, they can't just save it, they've got to keep filming and let it die. That's got to be hard. I don't think I could do that. Don't you find that hard, being all, like, detached and cold?" suddenly the Doctor appeared on screen with the girl before she ran away, "Doctor?"

The Doctor looked at the camera and waved them over.

(1)"Shénme?" Kyle yelled watching the screen.

Both Kyle, Jena and Amy walked to the doors

"Welcome to London Market," they heard over the loudspeaker, "You are being monitored."

Amy looked around in wonder, seeing stars through an arched glass ceiling. The market was full of stalls and booths,

almost very contemporary, "I'm in the future," she breathed as the Doctor walked over to them, "Like hundreds...of years in the future.

I've been dead for centuries."

"Oh, lovely," he rolled his eyes, "You're a cheery one. Never mind dead, look at this place. Isn't it wrong?"

"What's wrong?"

"Use your eyes, notice everything," Kyle stated, Looking at Jena as if she were the key.

The Doctor reached out and took her and Jena's hands and the four began walking,

"What's wrong with this picture?" he turned to Amy.

"Is it...the bicycles?" she pointed to one as it drove by, "Bit unusual on a spaceship, bicycles."

"Says the girl in the nightie."

"Oh, my God! I'm in my nightie."

[2]"Les larmes d'un enfant font les yeux errer.," Kyle encouraged, "just look." the Doctor turned to her in awe "you speak French? Ohh that's brilliant!" Kyle shrugged as if it were old news "Ever since Jun took me in his wife Maria taught me French and Chinese." she then turned to Jena and smiled (3)"Shì bùshì zhèngquè de qīn'ài de?" Jena grinned back and nodded (4)" Shì de māmā!"

"Is that what you were speaking in the TARDIS?" Amy asked whilst still looking.

"maybe we should give her a hint?" Kyle suggested taking note on Amy's troubled expression.

"London Market is a crime free zone," the loudspeaker reported.

"Life on a giant starship, back to basics," the Doctor began, clearing his throat,

they probably should try to focus on the problem at hand, "Bicycles, washing lines, windup street lamps, but look closer. Secrets and shadows, lives led in fear. Society bent out of shape, on the brink of collapse. A police state...excuse me,"

he walked over to a nearby table and took a glass of water from one of the people sitting there. He set it on the floor and looked at it intently before putting it back on the table, "Sorry. Checking all the water in this area. There's an escaped fish,"

he tapped his nose and rejoined the girls, "Where was I?"

"Something about this being spaceship version of Centralia, Pennsylvania minus the underground coal fire…I think" Kyle noticed everyone staring at her "what? I have a different way of thinking and seeing things!"

"Why did you just do that with the water?" Amy frowned as she turned to The Doctor.

"Don't know," he shrugged, "I think a lot. It's hard to keep track. Don't know how she does," he winked at Kyle.

"Could be I just have a faster way of thinking than you," she smirked at him jokingly.

He laughed, clapping his hands before he threw his arm around her shoulder, "Now, police state, "do you see it yet?"

"Where?" Amy frowned.

"There," Jena pointed to the crying girl on the bench as they moved to sit on another bench a few rows away from her,

watching as everyone just walked past her, ignoring her.

"One little girl crying. So?"

"Crying silently," Kyle corrected.

"Children cry 'cos they want attention, 'cos they're hurt or afraid," the Doctor explained,

"When they cry silently, it's 'cos they just can't stop. Any parent knows that."

"No surprise that you two would know that" Amy glanced at Jena who sitting between her parents silently watching the older girl.

The Doctor seemed a little hesitant before lifting Jena on to his lap and kissing the top of her head.

"Hundreds of parents walking past this spot and not one of them's asking her what's wrong, which means..."

"They already know," Kyle continued, leaning back a little on the bench and resting her hand behind her head. "And it's something they don't talk about."

"Secrets. They're not helping her, so it's something they're afraid of."

"Shadows. Whatever they're afraid of, it's nowhere to be seen…"

"Which means it's everywhere."

"Ergo, a police state."

"okay again…really need to stop that!" Amy shook her head at their antics.

"sorry" they answered at they same time causing Amy to roll her eyes.

The little girl got up as a lift bell rang and ran off.

"Where'd she go?" Amy frowned.

"Deck 207, Apple Sesame Block, Dwelling 54A," the Doctor said, "You're both looking for Mandy Tanner. Oh," he gestured to Jena to stand up so he could reached into his pocket, "This fell out of her pocket when I accidentally bumped into her…" he handed Amy the girl's ID wallet, "Took me four goes."

"I'll give you some pointers on the art of pick pocketing later," Kyle patted his Shoulder, her gaze focused on a set of booths by the lift, with the creepy smiling figures inside them, " Guess we'll ask her about...whatever the Helen Keller these things are," she nodded at the figures, "They're everywhere."

"But they're just things," Amy shook her head, not following.

"They're clean. Everything else here is battered and filthy but those things, they look like new. No one's laid a finger on those booths. There's not a footprint within two feet of them."

The Doctor nodded, "Ask Mandy, 'Why are people scared of the things in the booths?'"

"No," Amy shook her head, "Hang on, what do I do?" she whispered, "I don't know what I'm doing here and I'm not even dressed!"

"It's this or Leadworth. What do you think? Let's see. What will Amy Pond choose? Ha ha, gotcha!" he checked his watch, "Meet back here in half an hour."

"What are you going to do?"

"What I always do. Stay out of trouble," he stood up.

"Mind explaining why I suddenly got a chill up my spine as you said that?" Kyle felt uneasiness tugging at her mind as she glance between Jena and The Doctor.

"Don't worry Kyle I can assure…no I promise you, I won't let anything happen to our daughter!" The Doctor took Jena's hand and did a mock salute to Kyle who took a deep breath to calm down and crouched down to Jena's level.

"alright, be good for dad ok? He just got you back and neither one of us want to lose you so listen to him." Kyle hugged Jena and stood up "be safe! See ya in an hour and a half!" she walked back over to Amy.

"So is this how it works?" Amy called after them, getting up,

"You never interfere in the affairs of other peoples or planets, unless there's children crying?"

"Yes," the Doctor nodded, turning to walk off with Jena, leaving, and trusting, Amy and Kyle to their task.

**Ookay I'm back again sorry for the long wait but I'm personally the laziest chick around I'd put Peg Bundy to shame and basically update when I feels like it!**

**Translations**

**1: What the?**

**2: Tears of a child make the eyes wander**

**3: isn't that right sweetie?**

**4: Yes mama!**

**Tovie out!**


	6. Beast below

Chapter 6

The Doctor and Jena climbed down a ladder into the maintenance corridor of the ship,

the Doctor placed his hand on the wall before leaning in to listen.

"Can't be…" he whispered, looking at Jena, slightly alarmed.

He quickly pulled out the sonic and flashed around, trying to get a reading, when he noticed a glass of water on the floor.

He laid down and stared at it when someone walked forward.

"The impossible truth in a glass of water," a woman in a red cloak and white mask whispered to them,

"Not many people see it," he stood up and she looked at them, "But you do, don't you, Doctor?"

"You know me?" the Doctor asked, eyeing the woman.

"Keep your voice down!" she hissed, "They're everywhere. Tell me what you see in the glass."

"Who says i'd seen anything?"

"Don't waste time. At the marketplace, you placed a glass of water on the floor, looked at it,

then came straight here to the engine room. Why?"

They exchanged a glance before the Doctor spoke, "No engine vibration on deck. With a ship this size and an engine this big,

you would feel it. The water would move."

"So...we thought we'd take a look," the Doctor turned to a power box on the wall and opened it, fiddling with the cut cables,

"It doesn't make sense. These power couplings, they're not connected. Look. Look, they're dummies, see?"

he crossed the hall and knocked on the wall,

"And behind this wall, nothing."

"But if it hollows," Jena tilted her head to the left, "Dat mean..."

"No engine at all," the woman cut in.

"But it's working," the Doctor shook his head, "This ship is traveling though space. We saw it."

"The impossible truth. We're traveling among the stars in a spaceship that could never fly."

"How?" Jena asked, excitement and curiosity bubbling in her.

"I don't know. There's a darkness at the heart of this nation. It threatens every one of us. Help us.

You're our only hope. Your friends are safe," she handed the Doctor a device, "This will take you to them. Now go, quickly!" she turned and walked away.

"Who are you?" he called, "How do we find you again?"

She stopped and turned to face them, "I am Liz 10. And I will find you."

There was a crashing sound and they looked up only to see the woman was gone when they turned back.

"Reminds me of you're mum," the Doctor muttered, before they headed off, following the device.

Meanwhile…

"AMY! Where'd you go?" Kyle called as she looked around the market place, she took her eyes off the Scottish woman for five seconds.

She walk farther up the market place peeking in shops and looking crowds she was about to give up when a voice called out "excuse me, miss?" Kyle whirled around to see a brown haired, green eyed teenaged girl wearing a pink top and a long white skirt standing behind her she was holding hand with a little boy about Jena's age "Yes can I help you?" Kyle asked in a hurry.

The girl smiled at her before pointing at a voting box "you're friend got dragged into that box a seconds ago." Kyle let out the biggest sigh of relief "thanks…say have we met? I fee-" Kyle didn't get a chance to finish as she was tackled by a happy Jena as the Doctor trailed behind her "Ah there you are Kyle…where's Amy?" Kyle pointed to the voting box.

The door to a voting booth opened and they stood in the threshold, looking at Amy as she wiped a tear from her eye,

before turning to a set of televisions playing some sort of message from what looked like herself.

"Amy?" Kyle frowned, trying to see the screens when Amy turned them off.

"What have you done?" the Doctor asked.

She swallowed hard, "I don't know. I can't remember."

The Doctor walked into the room and stepped onto the chair inside it,

sonicing the lamp dangling above it as Kyle Inspected the televisions.

"Yeah, your basic memory wipe job," he sighed, "Must have erased about 20 minutes," he jumped to the floor.

"But why would I choose to forget?" Amy frowned.

"'Cos everyone does," Mandy said,

having been waiting outside the booth after following Amy there when a set of guards knocked her out and dragged her off,

"Everyone chooses the 'forget' button."

"Did you?" Jena asked as the Doctor eyed Mandy.

"She's not old enough to vote... yet," KYle called, assessing the girl quickly, "you're what 10...12 maybe?"

Mandy nodded, "Any time after you're 16, you're allowed to the see the film and make your choice. And then, once every five years..."

"And once every five years, everyone chooses to forget what they've learned," the Doctor sighed,

"Democracy in action," he moved to join Kyle at the monitors.

"How do you not know about this?" Mandy eyed them, "Are you Scottish too?"

"Oh, we're way worse than Scottish."

"We can't even see the movie," Kyle stated, glaring at the screens, "Won't play for us."

"It played for me," Amy countered.

"The difference is that the computer doesn't accept us as human."

"Why not?" Amy asked and they looked at her, "You look human."

"No, you look Time Lord. We came first." the Doctor cut in

"So there are other Time Lords, yeah?"

"No," the Doctor replied solemnly,

"There were, but there aren't...just me now. Long story. There was a bad day. Bad stuff happened, and you know what? I'd love to forget it all, every last bit of it, but I Won't. Not ever. 'Cos this is what i do, every time, every day, every second. This. Hold tight. We're bringing down the government."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

He pounded down on the 'protest' button and the door slammed shut, sealing Mandy outside.

The smiling figure in a booth in the back of the room spun its face around to a very angry one.

"Christ that's terrifying" Kyle said as she grabbed Amy's arm and pulled her back to the corner of the room with the Doctor and Jena as the floor began to slide open.

"Say, 'Wheee!'" Jena laughed, grinning widely, the Doctor beaming at her excitement.

"Argh!" Amy screamed as they fell down a chute and into a large, smelly room with rubbish floating in some sort of liquid, covering them in it. The Doctor and Kyle leapt to their feet and looked around.

Kyle gagged as the smell of rotten food assaulted her,

the Doctor giving her a pat on the back before turning to sonic their surroundings.

"High speed air cannon," Kyle turned to Amy, helping her up.

"Lousy way to travel," the Doctor nodded picking up Jena.

"Where are we?" Amy looked around.

"600 feet down," the Doctor replied, "20 miles laterally."

"Not an expert but Wouldn't that put us at the heart of the ship," Kyle considered, "I'd say...Lancashire. What's this, then, a cave?" he looked at The Keeper.

"Can't be a cave."

"Looks like a cave."

"But it's not a cave."

"It's a rubbish dump," Amy grimaced, "And it's minging!" she tossed a piece of rubbish away.

"Yes, but only food refuse," the Doctor sniffed just a bit, "Organic, coming through feeder tubes from all over the ship."

Jena stumbled to her knees and felt around, "The floor's all squishy, like a water bed."

Her parents looked down at the 'floor,' already knowing what the girl was feeling,

having felt it when they hit the so-called floor.

"But feeding what, though?" the Doctor frowned.

"It's sort of rubbery, feel it. Wet and slimy."

"It's not a floor, Amy," Kyle frowned as a small groan reached them, the Doctor's

eyes widened as he realized where they were as well, "It's a..."

"So..." the Doctor cut in, putting the sonic away.

"It's a what?" Amy stood.

The two aliens shared a glance before he spoke, "The next word is kind of the scary word. Take a moment.

Get yourself in a calm place," he took her hands, "Go 'omm.'"

"Omm…"

"It's a tongue," the Doctor told her.

"A tongue?"

"A tongue," Kyle nodded, excited.

"A great big tongue!" the Doctor laughed.

Amy though, was feeling none of that, "This is a mouth? This whole place is a mouth? We're in a mouth?"

"Yes, yes, yes, but on the plus side, roomy."

"How do we get out?"

The Doctor pulled out the sonic once more, "How big is this beastie? It's gorgeous! Blimey!" he smiled at Kyle, "If this is just the mouth, I'd love to see the stomach."

"Though not right now!" she called out, hearing a grumble.

"How do we get out?" Amy asked them.

"Ok," the Doctor nodded, getting back to task.

"It's being fed through surgically implanted feeder tubes," the Doctor rationalized, "So the normal entrance is..."

They turned, only to see a set of sharp teeth, closed.

"Closed for business," the Doctor remarked.

"Well I sure as hell ain't using the backdoor." Kyle stated as Amy grimaced as The Doctor and Jena giggled and snickered at what she just said.

"We can try, though…" Amy said, the others looked at her slightly disturbed before realizing the red head was headed for the mouth.

"No! Stop, don't move!"

The mouth heaved in agitation.

"Too late," Kyle turned to the Doctor, "It's started."

"What has?" Amy frowned.

"Swallow reflex."

They slipped and fell as the tongue moved beneath them. The Doctor grabbed the sonic and started to scan the walls of the mouth.

"What are you doing?" Amy shouted.

"I'm vibrating the chemo-receptors," he replied.

"Chemo-what?"

"The eject button."

"How does a mouth have an eject button?"

"Think Monster house!" Kyle shouted as the creature growled, a wave of bile heading

straight towards them, "Right, then," The Doctor straightened his bow tie, "This isn't going to be big on dignity," he took Kyle and Jena's hands while Amy grabbed Kyle's free arm as they faced down the bile,

"Geronimo!"

There was a grunt and a splash.

Amy blinked as she came to in a sort of gray hallway, smiling figures in booths behind her, a door at the end of it.

"There's nothing broken," the Doctor called as he examined the door with the sonic.

"There's no sign of concussion," Kyle added as she pressed her stethoscope to the wall .

"Amy covered in icky." Jena pointed out.

"Where are we?" she frowned.

"Overspill pipe," the Doctor glanced around.

Amy stood up, grimacing, "Oh, God, it stinks."

"That's not the pipe," Kyle told her.

"Oh…" she sniffed herself, nearly gagging, "Whoo! Can we get out?"

"One door, one door switch, one condition," The Doctor moved aside to show her a button that said 'forget' on it, "We forget everything we saw. Look familiar? That's the carrot…" the lights came on to illuminate the two smiling figures in the booths,

"Ooh, here's the stick. There's a creature living in the heart of this ship. What's it doing there?" he walked over to the smirks as their faces spun to angry.

"Nope," Kyle shook her head at them as she moved to join the Doctor, "Sorry but That's not going to work on us."

"So come on. Big old beast below decks, and everyone who protests gets shoved down its throat. That how it works?" their faces turned to very angry.

"Stop it. We're not leaving and we're not forgetting."

"And what are you fellows going to do about it? Stick out your tongues?"

The booths opened and the figures stepped out, walking towards them.

Amy and the Doctor backed away as Kyle just grabbed her Warp gun, firing at one as a blast came from behind them, hitting the second.

They turned to see the woman in the red cloak with a pistol in her hand, sans mask.

She twirled her gun and placed it in a holster at her hip.

"Nice one," the woman smiled at Kyle.

"Likewise, Kyle Aurora" she nodded causing Kyle to stand up straighter a little shocked the woman knew her name.

The woman grinned and glanced at Amy, "You must be Amy. Liz. Liz 10."

"Hi," Amy moved to shake her hand.

"Ergh!" she grimaced, wiping her hand on her cloak, "Lovely hair, Amy. Shame about the sick," she turned and headed towards the door where Mandy was standing, "You know Mandy, yeah?" she put her arm around Mandy's shoulder, "She's very brave."

"How did you find us?" the Doctor asked.

"Stuck my gizmo on you," she tossed him the device she'd been using to track the other device she'd given him,

"Been listening in. Nice moves on the hurl escape. So, what's the big fella doing here?"

"You're over 16, you've voted. Whatever this is, you've chosen to forget about it."

"No. Never forgot, never voted. Not technically a British subject."

"Then who and what are you, and how do you know us?"

"You're a bit hard to miss, love. Mysterious strangers, MOs consistent with higher alien intelligence, a little one ,one with odd biology and one with the hair of an idiot..." the Doctor pointed, about to argue before running his hand through his hair instead, "I've been brought up on the stories. My whole family was."

"Your family?"

"Uh…Doctor," Kyle smirked at him it should be obvious, "Liz 10? Elizabeth the Tenth!"

"The one and only," Liz grinned, when one of the smirks began to move, "They're repairing. Doesn't take them long. Let's move," she turned and quickly led them out of the overspill pipe and through the lower corridors, "The Doctor. Old drinking buddy of Henry XII. Tea and scones with Liz II. Vicky was a bit on the fence about you though Doctor, weren't she? Knighted and exiled you on the same day. And so much for the Virgin Queen after you invited Jack to the wedding, the bad, bad boy!"

She then glanced at Kyle "And miss Aurora...tell me have you found DB Cooper?" Kyle gave her a grim look and said nothing as she kept walking.

"Liz 10!" the Doctor laughed, shaking his head at how he hadn't realized who she was earlier.

"And down!" she turned around as they ducked and fired both pistols at two smirks,

Kyle taking out a third while covering Amy and Jena, "I'm the bloody Queen, mate. Basically, I rule,"

she smirked, turned, and walked into another corridor, past an vator shaft that was blocked off

"There's a high speed Vator through there…" the Doctor and Kyle stopped to look in the blocked shaft where

two tentacle-like things were slamming against the bars that blocked it, "Oh, yeah. There's these things. Any ideas?"

"I saw one of these up top," Amy mentioned, "There was a hole in the road, like it had burst through, like a root."

"Exactly like a root," the Doctor nodded sadly, "It's all one creature, the same one we were inside, reaching out.

"It must be growing through the mechanisms of the entire ship."

"What?" Liz frowned, "Like an infestation?"

"Someone's helping it," Kyle shook her head, "Feeding it."

"Feeding my subjects to it. Come on. We've got to keep moving," she stormed off with Mandy, angry, as the four stood back.

"Doctor?" Amy frowned, seeing the look on his face, "Doctor, are you alright? Kyle?"

"Are you okay?" Kyle looked at the Doctor, ignoring Amy for the moment.

"No," he swallowed hard, "Because I know exactly what it is."

And then…she saw it in his mind…

"What the fu.. Amy," she put a hand over her mouth in shock, "We should never have come here."

Amy frowned, watching as the Doctor picked up Jena walked off, as Kyle wrapped an arm around his waist a rested her head on his shoulder.

**To be continued Tovie out!**


End file.
